


方舟

by icewing83



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: 故事接着6之后一年左右





	1. 陷阱

       对于经历了如同炼狱的磨难，与死神擦肩而过，在这濒临崩坏的世界中终于存活下来的人来说，这究竟是一种无上的幸运，还是一种将会持续长久的不幸呢？

       四散在各地的幸存者安置点就像是一群流浪者的集中营，充满的只有对现状的不满和随时可能爆发的负面情绪。而“方舟”只是这些安置点的一个名不副实的代号，它永远不可能真正带他们脱离险境，反而会招来暗处的各种袭击。饥饿的丧尸、恐怖武装的生化兵器、还有想要利用这些幸存者的人，一直对他们虎视眈眈，无论他们逃到哪里。

       一个接一个的“方舟”遭到袭击，连同守卫安置点的士兵以及派遣而来支援的BSAA分队全部消失在一夜之中。再次侥幸逃出的人却遭到了其他安置点的排斥，谁都不希望引火烧身，就好像不管那些受袭的人去死就能保护自己似的。绝望，则已然成了那些孤立无援的“方舟”中的主旋律，不少从丧尸手中逃出生天的人最终选择自己结束生命。亲人、爱人、朋友，所有帮助过他们已经愿意帮助他们的人的全部死亡，让他们失去了活下去的动力，对他们来说接受死亡远比活下去要容易。

       BSAA在这接连不断的救助任务中损失惨重，与其说是“救助”，不如说是去执行一项项自杀式任务，大多的队员在战场上死去了，一小部分再也不愿意这样下去而脱离，新兵的补充远远更不上失去的人数。能够从这些恐怖的生化灾难中拯救贫民的组织自己也变得摇摇欲坠。

       就在这种危机的关口，一条关于“新保护伞”的消息传达到BSAA的管理层，而他们必须派遣一个小队涉险去查询这个消息的证实性。

       这条消息有两个重点，一个是关于曾经通缉的“新保护伞”责任人“ADA·王”的再次出现，另一个则更可怕，它显示着“新保护伞”的隐藏基地“诺亚方舟”正在酝酿一个针对生化污染幸存者的可怕阴谋。

 

 

       『Chris，你变了。』Jill Valentine出现在身后，用一种不知道是调侃还是指责的语气说，『我以为你听到那个杀了你整队部下的女人还活着，会强烈要求接下那个前往查实的任务。』

       『我是想，但不能。』被叫作Chris的男人下意识地紧抓着袖子上的那枚臂章，那枚曾属于为他而死的队友留下的唯一纪念，『我们得到的线索太少，冒然前往只会白白地让队员送死。我不能因为个人的感情就让自己的小队去冒险。』壮实的男人一脸悲伤，像是提起了他不希望提及的往事。

       『能冷静分析再行动是好事，但你已经太过头了。』Jill插着腰，拔高了音量，『现在的你就像是一只老母鸡，总是咯咯哒地挥舞着翅膀站在最前面。他们是的搭档，但不是你的责任，更不是你要全心照顾的鸡仔。』她意有所指。

       『每一个加入BSAA的人都随时准备好了牺牲，凡是接下任务的就没有准备能活着回来，全部阵亡的队伍太多了，能有一两个活下来的就是奇迹。你知道队员的任务是什么？是合作并掩护最可能完成最终目标任务的人成功。但现在，你的队员全部成了你的累赘，只要他们有一点危险，你就不顾一切地去保护他们，甚至忘记了最重要的事——优先消灭B.O.W。你就这么不信任他们的能力吗？』作为Chris原本的搭档，Jill却向他说教起来。

       『我知道，我知道……可是……』Chris的表情变得痛苦，那一张张在眼前逝去的年轻的脸，让他陷入的自责的地狱，而那段诀别的记忆则让原本心生退意的他被“责任”两字牢牢地钉在了队长的职位上。

       『不过这次你的队伍不去也是好事。』Jill突然撂下不明不白的话，转身离开。走出十几步后，她又在走廊的尽头停下脚步，再次转过头，给过去的搭档，她的老朋友Chris留下劝解。『还有你要记得，多顾虑一下自己。那些死去的队员，尤其是那个孩子一定希望你能一直平安，别让他们的努力就白费了。』

       Chris一点也不明白Jill说的“不去是好事”其中的含义，她话中提到的“那个孩子”希望他能好好活着，这深深地刺入了他内心最柔软也是受伤最重之处。他不能原谅自己为什么还活着，而Piers却死了。如果可以的话，他愿意付出一切来换回Piers，所有的一切，生命、名誉以及存在的价值，任何的东西。

       而这一点却也是Jill所害怕见到的。

 

       一周前，分部会议后的老友聚会上，Jill找到了独自坐在角落里一言不发的Chris。虽然很多事她都早已经停说了，但却没有想到这些听起来在各分部行动中一直在发生的阵亡会给Chris的影响如此深重。

       那天，Jill和他聊了很多，或者说她单方面地说了很多，简直到了她自己也觉得像个说教的老妈子，却一点儿也没有起到安抚作用。Chris仅仅是那样安静的听着，没有提出什么异议，但也没有向她诉说任何他压抑在心底的苦闷。也许是太过疲倦，也许是在Jill面前多少有些安心，最后喝了几杯的Chris就这样在沙发上睡着了。

       然后，他的手机接到了一条信息，一条来自陌生号码的信息。

       好奇心让Jill擅自打开了它，而她也庆幸着她作出了这样一个看似不太符合道德的举动。她在那封发到Chris私人手机的邮件中看到了一张难以形容的尸体照片，以及一段明显是挑拨的语句。

       那张照片中，只残留下一个半边毁容了的头颅和碎成小块的肢体，而鲜血淋漓中依稀可以辨认出另半边完好的面容，那是牺牲在海底的Piers Nivans。

       Jill只见过那个叫Piers的狙击手聊聊数次，这个年轻人留给她的印象是“聪明、敏捷，而且绝对的忠诚”，他甚至像一条小尾巴一样时刻围绕着他的队长。现在想来，Jill也意识到，可能这个优秀的后辈对于Chris有着非同于一般的意义，是一个可靠的、可以带来快乐气氛的、无论何时都在背后支持着的重要友人。

       其实那天，Jill在斟酌了很久终于偷偷删去了那条信息之后，随即就去调查了发信的地点，而那个地址在卫星地图上所在的位置与这次他们将要前往的“新保护伞”的“诺亚方舟基地”非常接近。Jill感觉到这是一个陷阱，一个针对Chris的陷阱。而那条信息所带来的诱骗背后，可能远不只是想要消灭Chris这个万年碍事的家伙的目的。

       他们想要通过袭击幸存者安置点和激将Chris前往基地来做什么呢？这正是Jill提出由自己小队调查“新保护伞”，以便去了解的。

 

 

       接到那个令人震惊的电话的时候，Leon正在度过他第一天的假期。还没有起床的他，略带睡意地接通了手机，却被里面传来的熟悉的尖叫声所彻底惊醒。

       他曾经突破层层包围救下的前任总统的女儿Ashley，带着恐惧的高呼从手机的另一端传来，『救我，Leon。有很多很多的怪物和私人军队在袭击安置点，他们给每个人都抽了血，不符合他们要求的全部被杀掉了。符合的人都要被带走。救命！』下一瞬间，就是电话被掐断的声音。

       Leon飞快地联系上Hunnigan，然后起身武装好自己。这已经不是能够继续悠闲下去的时候了，虽然他知道安置点的护卫事务一定会调动BSAA增援去解决，但他无法无视Ashley的求救，同时他也从第六感中感觉到一丝异常，带走幸存者可能不只是单纯的恐怖行动，挑选人质可不需要抽血。

       Hunnigan的回电告知了Leon受袭安置点的具体位置，但也带来了不详的消息，那里的BSAA原驻扎卫队已经全军覆灭，赶去的增援小队发现的是烧毁的营地和遍地的尸体，却没有一个活人，人质们已经被带离那里，去向何处无人得知。

       『我立刻赶最近的一班飞机过去，那里的BSAA增援是哪一队？请给我接小队负责人。』Leon骑着摩托，右手按在蓝牙耳机上，焦急地追问。

       然而当那个名字被提及的时候，Leon一瞬间僵持住了，不知道下一步改怎么办。是的，那是Chris，是那个他最希望是的人，因为他具有BSAA团队中最杰出的能力，有他就有希望尽快救下那些被带走的幸存者；但他也是Leon最不希望是的人，因为Leon不知道该对他说些什么，在他们的冲突之后，在他让Chris帮忙救援Sherry和Jake，让他参与了那原本是不属于BSAA任务的战斗，却令他的搭档在战斗中牺牲之后。

       Leon甚至连自己也不知道，他当时所维护的女人背后到底有些什么秘密，他只是单纯地相信ADA不会那么做，至少不会主观地去做出那种丧心病狂的事。他相信最后她会告诉自己真相，被Simmons骗了，或者有什么误会和隐情，但她只是默默地帮了他一阵后笑笑便离开了。

       就像Helena一样，不到最后无法挽回的事摆在眼前了，她怎么都不愿意吐露出实情，哪怕Leon一而再再而三地问她，哪怕她答应了他很多次到达目的地就会告诉他。她们都这样，肆意地消费着Leon对她们的信任。

       而现在，Leon感觉到自己也同样正在消费着Chris的信任，但他没有办法告诉Chris真相，因为他自己都不清楚。不清楚ADA到底在为谁出力，不清楚她总是一边帮忙消灭那些B.O.W，一边又私下偷走样本的目的，连Chris告诉他她死了，然后她又出现在她眼前，这期间到底是发生了什么他也不清楚。

       Leon在迎面而来的寒风中抹了一把脸，在心底嘲笑起了自己的悲哀。这么多年来，真正愿意与他推心置腹的人，愿意对他倾诉伤痛的人，又有多少？太多的只是过路人、临时的搭档、无法确认到底算不算得上朋友的“朋友”。

       但这又能苛责谁呢？在这地狱一样的世界上还到处奔波着忙于任务而不是自救的人，都是倔强的家伙，他自己也是，而倔强的家伙总有不愿意对人表露软弱之处的时候。他又何曾向别人倒过苦水，在别人的面前埋怨过谁？Helena没有，Hunnigan没有，连Claire也没有。

       Leon在记忆中搜索了一会儿，能够算得上的还活着的只有那个人。

       苦笑了一下，Leon在小巷里用可怕的车速接连做出了好几个甩尾，抄近路来到了停机坪，而Hunnigan给他安排的飞机已经在那里等候了。

       拿出手机，Leon犹豫着看了最后一眼，没有任何私人的消息或电话，除了公务还是公务。他长叹了一声，小小地在心里咕哝着某个栽入孩子堆里就忘了他的人。但他为他高兴，即使是在狭小的安置点里，重新做回教师是Buddy的梦想，也是他今后应该过上的安定幸福的人生。

       露出释然的微笑，Leon在回忆中微微晃了神。却在下一刻被突然振动起来，并发出响亮来电铃声的手机吓得一愣。

       纠结着要如何打这通给Chris的电话是一回事，而还没打过去就先收到对方来电就是另外一回事了，选择只有接听或者还是接听。

       电话的另一端传来的是一个沉稳的声音，『我已经听说了被绑架的幸存者中有你的朋友。』老牌的BSAA队长，开场白便是单刀直入，『我们已经探测到了关押人质的箱车所在的位置，正在赶往那里。解救成功后我会再和你通话告知。请放心，我们一定会尽全力。』

       Leon知道，就像那次冲突后他随即对Chris说的那样，他信任Chris的行动，而Chris也证实了自己确实值得这份信任。

 

 

       深冬的季节，BSAA北美分部行动小组的队员已经换上了厚实的冬装。原本是属于家人团聚迎接圣诞的日子，却因为任务而踏上旅途的12人小组，不知道有多少人能够平安地回家。

       Chris坐在换上防滑轮胎的军用卡车上，默默地擦着手里的枪。

       他知道Jill的那些话虽然不好听，说的却是事实，但即便如此，他又怎能看着一个个年轻的生命消失而无动于衷？有的时候他甚至会想，用11个年轻有为的青年人换3个生死不明的人质是否值得。但生命并不能这么轻易地用数学来计算，他希望救人质，却不希望牺牲那些人生还很长的孩子们，那么只有让他自己来……

       Chris明白，他唯一的结局大概只有死在战场上。

       但敌人也许并不这么想。对于新保护伞来说，一个活着的Chris·Redfield更有价值。

       在“诺亚方舟”里，Carla坐在监视屏幕前，转动着手指间那个特殊的立方体，她的私人手机，给前方的行动小组下达指令。

       『看来一些老朋友总是会见到的，不是吗？没关系，不用太着急。』魅惑得有点甜腻的嗓音从特殊频道的通讯里传到千里之外，『拖住他们就好，那几个幸存者能不能到手无所谓。等另一个来了，噗——套住那两个大的就好。』

       长相酷似ADA的女人，观察着电脑显示屏上的两条资料，而资料的照片分别是正在追踪他们的Chris，以及乘坐的飞机刚落地的Leon。

       『两条大鱼，到手了的话，我的收藏可能就能全集齐了。』女人转过头，对着一边培养槽里被各种管子连接着的头颅说，『你也是这么认为的吧？Simmons』她挑了挑眉毛，在头颅发出惊慌失措的不成语句的回答中大笑起来。

       『你想要个新的身体吗？先做好你的工作，等我高兴的时候再考虑吧。』Carla仰起头，将烟故意喷向那个培养槽，而她露出的颈部皮肤依旧有些不自然的僵硬灰色。『半死不活的你现在只是条狗而已，狗就要做出点狗的样子，摇尾乞怜才会有食吃。』她闪动的眼神中，妩媚的表情里，尽是犹如刀尖一般的冷酷。

 

 


	2. 幸存者

     Sherry是生化恐怖活动的幸存者，Ashley也是。而Chris和Leon又何尝不是呢？他们所在意的那些朋友又何尝不是呢？地球上没有被污染的净土已经很难找到了，除了躲在与世隔绝地方的土著居民，大概能活下来的都是幸存者。

       而现在，针对幸存者的新一轮恐怖行动正在展开，但无论是警方、政府特工又或是BSAA，尚未有人了解这些行动背后的目的。

       那些恐怖分子就像是在菜场里挑选食材似的，把符合他们需要的人装入框中带走，而那些他们认为无用的则被立刻就地处理。他们究竟在挑选什么？怎样的人才符合他们的选择要求？

       首先被想到的，一定是实验品。

       Jill看过那些惨遭毒手的安置点的名单资料，被带走而“失踪”的大多都是中青年，几乎没有孩子，完全没有老人，男女比例适中，这些都符合作为实验体的要求。但再反观那些被杀害者的名单，一些健康的中青年、甚至是比那些留下的看起来体格更好的，都死了，这是为什么？是因为他们反抗吗？

       盯着资料数据板，Jill托着下巴思考了很久，然后她的目光移动到了所有死者的手臂上都有注射针孔这一条上。她怀疑他们是被注入了什么，死掉的都被抛弃伪装成枪械伤害，或者说他们没死却发生了背后阴谋者不希望的“变异”，所以将他们“处理”掉了。

       就像Chris所说的，对于新保护伞他们一无所知，而这种盲目前往对方基地的行为，将会给他们带来的只会是险境。死亡可能只是他们能够想到的可怕后果，但绝对不是最可怕的。Jill根本不能想象，当她自己被感染后尚存下一线理智，却无法阻止自己对别人的伤害时，她该是怎样的一种崩溃。又或者自己的队员在成为那样的怪物的时候，她又是否能够对他们开枪像她自己所说的那般刚毅果断。

       要说没有恐惧是绝对不可能的，但是好胜的Jill又怎能在这种时候承认自己的手其实一直在微微颤抖。她用力地深地吸了一口气，跳下武装车，带着队员向着被大雪覆盖的山峦深处走去。

 

       Ashley压抑着想要尖叫的冲动，咬紧牙关，看着那些人用透视设备照着她，然后窃窃私语、指指点点。她奋力地想要转头看明白，这些家伙究竟在干什么，要干什么，但被束缚带固定住脊柱各段的她，只能从视线的余光中看到一小个角落。那里摆放着各种可怕的手术器械，全得像是要直接在这运输车上把她大卸八块。

       血液从插入手臂的针头中流出，这已经不算是什么了。一根尖锐的长度近乎有普通十倍的针尖在机械臂的带动下，在她的背脊后游移着，不能看到这个角度的Ashley全凭借着激光瞄准带来的热量变化，猜测着针剂正对准着她背后的何处。太可怕，她就像是一只解剖台上的青蛙，能做的事只有瑟瑟发抖着等待针尖把她钉在木板上。

       所以当麻醉气体开始慢慢发挥作用的时候，Ashley如获大释一般放弃了挣扎，一心只求死得不要太痛苦，如果要把她变成那种怪物，那只求别让她自己意识到就行。变成人不人鬼不鬼的样子，无法控制却拥有理智，那是她最最恐惧的事。

       『真是太有趣了，居然能用这种方法来让不适合的基因体与Las Plagas进行稳定融合。』恍惚中，Ashley听到那些家伙在讨论她无法理解的话，『虽然融合入的片段很少，但是比起普通个体来说，她的各种生理数值都有所提高。看来Las Plagas可能才是我们计划所需要的。』

       『比起这个，我更有兴趣的是另外一种。』一个不属于在场人员的女性声音突然加入了进来，『但Las Plagas所带来的联系性和服从性值得实验和进一步利用。』

       昏昏欲睡，又或者其实已经半梦半醒的Ashley在心中胡乱地嘀咕着自相矛盾的乞求，『我没有任何研究价值，一点用都没有，所以放了我吧。』和『不，不，我还是有那么一点点可能的价值的，所以请不要现在就杀了我，这样我才有希望等到救援。』

       Ashley感觉到自己都要疯了。

       然后，她听到那些原本讨论着的家伙突然发出高声的咒骂，接着是大型厢式货车在并不平坦的路面上突然加速而带来的剧烈摇晃，再后来就是枪械扫射的突突声以及车辆的碰撞，更多的高喊、怒骂和哀嚎。

       在精神和肉体的双重折磨下，Ashley没有等看到这场大混乱的结果，便晕厥了过去。而当她再次醒来时，原先所经历的一切就好像是一场不怎么真实的噩梦，在她睁开眼的时候就消逝而去。

       她好好地躺在战地临时医院的干净的医疗床上，边上坐着的是曾经救过她的特工Leon，一些佩戴着BSAA徽章的士兵在帐篷外驻守着，环境安全、温暖。只有背脊正中传来的刺痛告诉她那些可怕的事真的发生过。

       Ashley挣扎着坐起来，却因为胸椎间隙中那种即酸涩又疼痛的感觉，和背部肌肉的麻痹感又倒了回去。

       『别乱动，你的脊柱有伤。』Leon立刻出声阻止，却引来了Ashley越发惊恐的眼神。她全力地想要侧翻过去，然后用手确认一下自己的背后，如果那里有一个可怕的囊泡什么的，她恐怕会立刻用尖锐的指甲抠碎它。

       『别担心，至少现在他们没给你注射什么奇怪的东西，你只是被“取样”了而已。』一个胸口标着红十字标志的女性长官走了进来，『我是Rebecca  Chambers，有什么不舒服的话随时可以叫我。』她那干练的短发、与她肩章级别不符的娃娃脸以及脖子上的红颈带，给Ashley留下了深刻的印象。

       在对Ashley的伤口进行了检查以后，Rebecca把Leon叫了出去。

       『我已经听说了，你和这位小姐一样，也是Las Plagas的感染者。』她突然对Leon提起了他们过去的经历，『新保护伞对于幸存者的抓捕看来就是为了寻找“病毒融合者”，像你们这样的，然后从这些人身上提取他们需要的东西。』Rebecca用笔杆敲打着医疗记录册，显得有些焦躁。

       『像是从Jake Muller身上提取病毒，然后强化？他们不是有原病毒吗，为什么要……』Leon咬了咬下唇内侧，某种不好的预感如同烟雾一样从大脑的角落里升腾起来。

       『在病毒感染中幸存的人不仅是会产生抗体，他们的基因与病毒基因融合在了一起，改变了病毒原本的序列，这种改变让病毒能更好地适应某些种族甚至全部种族的人类，促进“融合”，减少病毒对宿主的伤害。也就是说增加了原本基因不适合的人能够“与病毒完美融合”的几率。』Rebecca顿了顿，抬起头看着Leon皱成山丘形状的眉头，『能大概明白我的意思吗？就是说这些幸存者身上的东西可以帮助制造更强大的生化兵器，有感染者的变异能力，又可以保持感染者的中枢神经系统不被破坏。差不多就是，有了这个，普通人也可能成为原本只能百万中挑一的“Wesker”。』

       『他们已经袭击了很多个安置点了，想要到手的东西应该差不多了。但这些真的像你说的，能够做到把普通人也变成最强力的那种……』Leon感到不可置信，如果这么轻易，那么世界早就该充满了“albert wesker”这样的家伙而彻底崩塌了。

       『不，当然不可能像理论上说的那么简单。基因越优秀、越强壮的人，与病毒“融合”得越好，从他们身上再此转录获取的病毒也将带有他们的优秀基因，变得越容易更好地“融合”。所以他们需要更多的样本，以便尽力达到理论上所说的那个“巅峰”成果。例子就是Jake Muller身上获取的样本可以制作强化C病毒，但其他的却一直没有如此成功。』Rebecca转而用笔尖指了指Leon，『所以你应该知道我跟你说这个是什么意思。比起担心别人，你最好更担心自己。你是他们更想要获取的目标。』

       『我可没有那么容易被抓到。』Leon耸着肩笑了笑。

       但Rebecca却流露出担忧的表情，『天亮之后我们会开始移动，前往最近的下一个安置点，然后协助那里进行防守。你是要和我们一起行动还是离开？如果要离开的话请务必多加小心，你背后不仅仅负担着自己的性命，还有阻碍新保护伞得到强力武器的可能。』她最后瞥了一眼帐篷外面，三四个正向队长汇报的士兵，似乎想要说些什么，却最终又放弃了，只是叹了一口气。

 

 

       接近黎明之前的夜越发黑暗，从临时营地驻扎点看去，毫无星光的天空压抑得让人窒息。

       被下意识中的不安笼罩着，无法入睡的Leon坐在帐篷外，不断地看着自己的手机。没有消息，还是没有消息。

       不是他矫情，但这种打电话过去被掐断，发消息又没有任何回复的情况实在异常，已经整整将近6小时了，是不是发生了什么紧急的事?

       如果是过去，他并不会如此焦心，说不定还会笑笑这迟钝的家伙是不是交了女朋友应付不暇，但在各处安置点都受到袭击的当口，失去联系则是一个非常危险的信号。

       『只为工作而活着的人生态度是错误的。』Rebecca的声音又突然出现在正盯着手机出神的Leon的身后，这着实把他吓了一条。条件反射让他立刻转身，并将手按在了腰间的手枪套上。发现是医疗官后，他又自嘲地笑了笑。

       『没有失去什么之前，总是把所有精力扑在工作上的人是年轻不懂事；而在几乎失去了重要的一切之后，还把所有精力都放在工作上的人，那是在放弃自己的人生，就像是你们这种人。』

       『我没有在等任务。』Leon习惯性地又拨弄了一下手机后才开口，『我只是在等一个朋友的回复。』他挥了挥手，歪过头看着眼前的女子『不过听你话里的意思，似乎这话原本是想要说给另一个人听的』。

       『没错，但是那家伙怎么都不会听的，连承认自己有些心理负担都不会。』Rebecca摊摊手，作出夸张的无奈表情，并且故意大声说出这句话，就好像为了让更远的某个人听见。

       然后在Leon笑声中，某位队长猛烈地咳嗽起来。

 

       Chris怎么会不知道呢，他这么拼命就是在下意识中为了惩罚无能的自己。一次次地对自己说，我可以再努力一点，就能够做得更好，是因为他害怕承认总有自己做不到的事，总有自己挽救不了的人。他嘴上说对于那些悲伤的事他已经释怀了，而且不再像过去那样酗酒或者干脆连相关的名字都不能提，然而事实上他只是换了一种方式来压抑那种情感和自责。

       如果现在有人告诉他，那些逝去的生命中有那么一个也许还能再回来，那么他会毫不犹豫地用自己的命去换取，哪怕是一线希望，那样他便可以救到那一个，并陪着余下的那些人拥抱永恒的死亡。

       但这恰巧也是Jill最害怕的，尤其是当“那一个”变成了“Piers”的时候。她害怕敌人只要说出这个名字，然后轻巧地勾勾手指，Chris那个笨蛋就会献上自己，完全不听任何人的劝阻，也不计任何的后果。

       而当她潜入那个基地，看清那些克隆体培养罐里的东西的时候，这种预感几乎令她跌入绝望之中。“Chris绝对会因为这个而死的。”这句话像是无法挥去的阴霾在Jill的意识中不断盘旋。

       然而，此时此刻的Chris还没有得到关于调查新保护伞公司相关的任何消息，如果Jill能够完美完成那个任务的话，那么之后也不会给Chris任何消息的。

 

       深夜，每一个没有入睡的人都在自己思考的深海中拼命挣扎着，直到Leon的手机中一段刚收到的视频通讯被播放出来。

       『晚上好。』眼熟的面孔和暧昧的语调，却在细微中带来一种略不协调的感觉，不知道是因为通过电子屏幕所导致的画面偏差，还是有些别的什么深层原因。

       Leon并没有开口，只是点了一下头作为回应。他的第六感告诉他，这个电话内容并没有往常那些碰面后的随意打趣那么简单，又或者说，他感觉这个屏幕中的ADA·王给他一种与他认识的那个人间有中说不出道不明的微妙不同。

       『你是不是在猜测，我在这种夜晚给你打电话的目的？』屏幕里的女人做作地撩动了一下头发。发丝移开的瞬间，Leon看见了她颈部皮肤上粘着的水泥一样的灰色诡异斑块。

       Leon依旧没有回答。他的脑中对于这些奇怪的疑点已经快速展开了分析，这也算作是他的职业病了。不轻易相信任何人和任何事，是他作为特工必须做到的。

       『我有一样好东西给你看。』

       那故作妩媚的嗓音刚落下，还没等Leon反应过来，Chris便循着声音从远处飞奔而来。

       『是你？！』Chris的脸上充满了震惊和愤怒，『你不是已经死了吗？我明明亲眼看到你死了！』他握紧了拳头，似乎下一刻就要打向手机屏幕似的。

       但屏幕中央的人显然对这一预料外的事件很高兴，她抬起指尖，优雅地挥动那支点燃了的高档女士烟，让烟雾在空气中变成一个近似的圆形。『啊呀！真是巧合。』她稍稍拔高了音调，『该到的人看来都有了。』

       『ADA王！你为什么没有死？你到底干了什么？』Chris一手按在Leon的肩膀上，冲向屏幕吼着，那力量让Leon感受到了他压抑着的愤怒。同时的，Leon对于Chris告诉他ADA死了，而她又出现在他面前这件事也非常的好奇和疑惑。

       『强化C病毒，你不是亲眼看见过它的威力和魅力吗？』屏幕中，女人纤长的手指敲击着桌面，发出另Chris越发恼怒的哒哒声。

       『混蛋！屁话那么多，你到底想干什么？』如果不是隔着屏幕Chris一定早已经冲过去，管他的男人不打女人的准则，先狠揍几拳再说。

       但Leon却听出了其中的端倪。Chris曾经说ADA已经死了是因为他曾经目击了她的死亡，但她却没有死，而且自称是用了强化C病毒才生还。然而Chris那时候在Simmons战斗时与所见到那个ADA却还是普通的人类。而眼前这个人，在动作和语调上虽然的确同他所认识的那个ADA王十分相似，却又令人感觉有些不同。

       『Chris，她应该不是ADA·王。』Leon伸手按住了那个冲动的士兵的胸口，以阻止他要把自己的手机给摔了的行为。

       『我可不管她到底是谁。她杀了我一整个小队！所有的人！』Chris用力地挥开了Leon的手，龇着牙怒吼的同时，他的眼神中却充满了悲伤。Leon能够看见他眼眶中的泪水在眼角汇聚着。

       『所以说……』视频所发出的声音又将两人的注意力吸引了回去，『你想不想要回剩下的最后一个？既然你知道了使用强化C病毒后可以达到的效果，大概也能猜到这点了吧。』

       Chris一下子噎了声，在他再次开口之前，他已经做好了最坏的打算。

       『虽然我知道阻止不了你的决定。但是我还是要跟你强调，去淌陷阱不是唯一的出路。既然对方的目的是要找你，那么在达到目的之前，一定会确保人质还活着。冷静下来或许会有别的方法。』Leon在说话前，先关闭了话筒的功能。

       然而那个与ADA长得几乎一模一样的女人，早已明白这位特工先生的说服能力，他会说些什么，做出怎样的行动，以及……他的弱点在哪里。

       『没错，我的确不会杀掉他们，即使你们已经上钩了也不会，留着他们还有别的用处。』她在触屏制作成的整个桌面上滑动手指，像是在庞大的数据库中寻找什么，随即地，一段监控视频在她背后的屏幕上被播放出来。而画面中的那个奋力抵抗着，却还是被注入的药物慢慢放倒的身影刺激了Leon的神经。

       『混账！已经受了巨大创伤的平民，你们还想从他那里得到什么？！』Leon也拔高了音量，开始变得不冷静，连他自己也许都不会明白，一直能够专业对待所有案子的自己，为什么也会偶尔因为愤怒而失控。

       但掌握着一切优势的人却没有给予任何回答，只是简单地抛出——『你们来“方舟”就会知道了。』便快速挂断了通讯。随后无论Leon如何搜索先前的通讯频道，都空无回应。

       『Buddy……Sasha……』紧捏着手机的Leon的手滋出了一层薄汗，那种怒意和害怕失去的恐惧让他的手同Chris一样不停地微微颤抖。

       『我已经决定要去了。』在沉默了十来分钟之后，Chris从坐着的石栏上站起来，他没有看向Leon，只是用一种满含歉意的表情盯着Rebecca。

       『我就算和你说别去，你也不会听的吧。』短发的美丽女子流露出的尽是无奈，『那么至少别一个人去闯。还有，你要发誓一定要活着回来，无论有没有救出你想要救的人，也一定要活着。』她润湿的眼眶，看似下一刻就要流下泪来，虽然她现在还是那么明朗地笑着。

       『可我不能再连累别人了。』Chris垂下头去，或许他想要否定的不只是这一点，但那句话他无论如何都不会从心底展示出来。

       『我也去。』Leon也站了起来，重重地拍了一下Chris的肩，然后他越过Chris高大的身躯望向眼前的医官，『还有，我向你保证，我们一定会活着回来。』

       『嗯。』Rebecca仿佛又回到了好多年前，吸了吸鼻子后带着自信而欢乐的步子，走回了帐篷去。

       Chris转头看着Leon，他无法理解这个虽然说是“功绩累累”的金牌特工的人，在这样独闯虎穴，敌强我弱，对方还握有重要人质的时候，到底是有一种怎样的自信才能夸口说出“一定会活着回来”的话。

       『有的时候，对于留下来等待的友人，谎言也是十分重要的。』Leon转身背对着Chris，这让Chris无法知道他说出这话当时的表情。

 

       缓缓攀上的太阳，将地平线上的万物都覆盖上了一片红色，地面、树木、帐篷以及尚还活着的人们，如同被染上了大量的鲜血，美丽但却散发着极尽的不详。

       4人座的小型飞机滑离跑道，机上的两人沉默无言，仓中只能听到仪表板发出的提示声。Chris双手向后用力地拉拽着操纵杆，双眼凝视着地面不远处那些帐篷和站岗的BSAA士兵，仿佛这就是他能够活着看见的最后的美好景色。

       用一个人的生命，换取世界的安危，也许当那个人是自己的时候，英雄们能够毅然地决定放弃自己，但如果那是另一个无辜的人呢？一个已经饱受伤害，不应该再卷进来的人呢？一个在心中有着重要位置的人呢？一个自己曾经想要保护，却还是令他重伤的人呢？

       恐怕没有一个人能够快速作出决定，去牺牲那个人，来拯救世界。

       这便是真实世界的残酷。

 

 

 


	3. 地狱方舟

       冷意刺骨。但这并不单单因为正在极地。

       新保护伞公司的“诺亚方舟”基地里，气温由大型设备完美地控制在20度。然而穿着厚实作战服的Jill却在撬开实验室大门，踏上那下方就是生物样本仓储室的透明玻璃地面之时，感觉到了直直侵入骨髓内的寒冷，就好像她年轻的时候看过的恐怖电影那般，似有无数的亡魂在她身边来回穿梭，甚至从她身体中直接穿过，带走了她的生气，却给她留下无限的恐惧和阴冷。

       不只是Jill，所有到达的BSAA队员都惊呆了。在这里，只要低下头，就能看见下方四级安全保护的样本室内，那些仿造蜂巢结构以全力利用所有空间的标本罐里，有的不是普通的老鼠、狗或者昆虫，而全部是人类，大多数都几乎长得一模一样的人类。

       四处走动了一会儿，Jill发现这些样本罐按照侧边金属标签上的字母有条理地分成几个区，而他们脚下的这整个区域仅仅是储存着标识为“C”开头的样本，或许可能这也只是一部分的“C”样本。

       Jill蹲下身来，想要靠近仔细观察这些标签和容器中的人形，却被其中一个密封罐内漂浮的样本那抬起的脸吓得掉落了手中的突击步枪。

       枪械掉落在地面上，发出清脆而响亮的哐啷声，而下一瞬间不巧敲击到的扳机部位发生振动导致了走火，子弹从枪膛中射出，击中了前方实验室的电子管理面板。

       警报声响彻了整个空间，实验室里原本白色的灯光瞬间变成了暗红色。

       『Shit！』Jill骂了一声自己，火速指挥着小队就地寻找掩护。

       几个愚蠢又没什么攻击力的杂兵从打开的侧门中跑了出来，似乎是害怕用远程武器会危及自家基地的设备，他们全体都选择了使用高伏特点击警棍结合体术进行对抗，而也正因为如此区区15人的警卫队对于10人的BSAA小队来说简直是螳臂趟车的等级。

       在快速解决了这一拨敌人之后，Jill又开始怀疑新保护伞背后支配者的目的，不是为了消除他们，而是想要引诱BSAA小队深入。这令她想起了那条原本应该发给Chris的信息。如果现在是Chris带队会怎么样？

       循着走廊，小队缓慢而小心地推进，安全楼梯前的门紧闭着，并配备有最高等级的密码锁，即使队伍中最擅长解锁的人也恐怕得耗费半小时才能解开，而电梯的大门则敞开着，简直是一副“请君入瓮”的态势。

       时间不等人，越快地完成任务是能够保证越多队员幸存的关键。但冒然地进入一个完全可能由敌方掌控的电梯桥箱，即是将生命放上赌桌，胜负可能就是一瞬间的事。Jill思考了一会儿，决定冒险将队伍分成两组，一组留守，等待打开安全楼梯的门，另一组与她一起乘坐电梯去探索能够快速深入的捷径，同时也是去评估新保护伞引诱BSAA潜入的目的。

       然而，当Jill带领另3位队员踏入全不锈钢制的电梯桥箱中的那刻，她就有一种非常不详的预感。因为她面对的那堵箱壁上，挂着一个巨大的液晶显示屏，原本滚动的新保护伞安全准则视频，在他们全部进入之后变成了视频监控的画面，而拍摄的地方，即是安全楼梯门口，留守队伍所在的区域。

       『不对！快出去！留下的人有麻烦！』Jill大叫着。但无论怎么努力，那扇已经闭合的金属门都纹丝不动，并且即使按键面板没有任何显示，所有人也都能感觉到，电梯正在缓慢下降。

       Jill紧盯着屏幕，心急如焚。她原先预计的是电梯可能有危险，却不了电梯才是用来引开她的手段。她意识到了，敌人要让她看着自己的队员死在她面前，就像他们曾经对Chris和他的队员所做的那样。

 

       同时地，当电梯陷阱的门关闭之后，响彻四周的警报声随即便停了下来，但白炽灯光并没有重新亮起，而是从暗红色转换成了暗绿色，还伴随着一种轻微的马达启动的嗡嗡声响。

       留下的队员们也开始警觉起来，排列成了三、三的队形，三位继续负责解锁和掩护，另三位散开查找机关的源头和暗藏的敌人。

       不一会儿，侦查的其中一人被脚底下移动的什么东西绊了一下，向前摔去。他还来不及调整重心，放下双手紧握的武器，好至少腾出一只手来维持平衡，便跌落了下去，重重地摔在了下层不知有多高的样本室的地面上。原来在灯光昏暗的当口，透明的地面从中心向伞状的外侧打开了。

       通过摄像头的角度，Jill无法看到摔落队员的情况，她只听到他掉下去时发出的声响，和到达底层时的闷哼。估算了一下大约的高度，Jill觉得按照这个情况，那倒霉的家伙应该还不至于摔死，但如果不巧的话，可能会折断手脚、行动不能，再倒霉一点要是扎在什么上面的话……她已经不敢再继续想象下去。

       『你还好吧？』另一位队员蹲在已经停下的地面开口前大声询问。

       『还死不了。不过下面太暗了，手电摔坏了，我找不到路。』听声音，掉下去的那位似乎没有什么大碍，这让Jill稍稍松了一口气。可接下来的事情，又再次让她紧张起来。

       『我放绳索下来。能看见吗？』站在上层的队员努力用手电的灯光给下面的队友指引。

       『看到了，我这就过来。不过很奇怪，我总感觉地面在移……』伴着第二声摔落的巨响和随后的凄厉惨叫，以及细听才能察觉的肢体被挤压折断的咔呲声，他的话永远地断了线。

       只留下那个握着垂下绳子一端的人，空喊着，『发生了什么？下面到底怎么了？你还好吗？要挺住！』

       又过了约莫五分钟，剩下的5人都开始极度不安起来。

       『我滑下去看看情况，也许他伤得很重。』有人忍不住了。

       『等等，这太危险了。看不清下层结构的情况下，下降到地面不是好主意！』也有人立刻反对。虽然救援战友很重要，但也不能因为急于救援而再损失一员。

       『我可以先降到靠近地面的地方，观察一下情况。有情况你们就立刻拉我上来。』最后那名队员想了一个稳重又折中的方法。

       『好吧，你一点点下降，停留在你能看清并安全的视野范围内。』

 

       关闭在电梯中的人们的焦急几乎要爆发出来，他们不断地捶打四周，并企图撬开电梯门和桥箱顶，却只是在桥箱四壁上留下了几个小小的凹痕。他们不知道那些被留下的队友的命运会如何，他们连自己身处何处也不清楚。唯一知道的就是，他们下去了，到达了一个地面一下至少200米的地方，并且被封锁在了一个虽然不是完全密闭，却无法逃脱的狭小空间里。

       Jill告诉自己，别去看那该死的屏幕，看了你也不能帮他们什么，在这里甚至连通讯也全掐断了，你现在最重要的是找到从这里出去的方法，然后再去支援他们。但她的本能却下意识地让她频频回首，想要了解自己的队员的安慰。

       『10米，能看到周围都是装着人的玻璃罐子，看上去都带着非常多的管子，应该还活着的样子。』

       『20米，下面居然有那么多罐子，一层层的，用支架固定着，看起来应该有可以移动它们的升降设备。』

       『30米，已经能勉强看到地面了，下面似乎有一些线管和像是分割线一样的纵横金属凹槽，有很多。』下降的队员随时报告着。

       『我已经下降到地面了，没有看见Caen，但地面凹槽里有很多血迹。』报告的声音紧张了起来，也许是他已经意识到那位队友可能已经无法再生还了，『我的上帝啊！』他大声喊到，『那个罐子下面的是……哦不……已经完全看不出是……』

       似乎是配合着这样的话，电梯里屏幕上的摄像头跟踪画面被快速拉近，拍摄到的是标本罐与升降吊臂之间血肉模糊的一滩，一些留在地面轨道和钢缆上的破碎布料提示着死者的身份。

       『快离开那里！』Jill在电梯里尖叫了起来。但却无奈于那些真正需要听到的人，现在无法收到任何警示讯息。

       下一刻，探索者头顶发出“叽嘎”的一声金属刮擦音。他还来不及作出任何反应，就已经被从天而降的一个巨大标本罐砸中上半身，而还保留完好的下半截身体，在漫出的血泊中，腿还不断地抽搐着。

       而坠落的瓶子最终在打了几个转后稳定了下来，然后在高度中下三分之一的地方斜着打开了。透明的填充液漏了出来，冲走了地面的血迹和一些细小的组织碎块，潮湿的地面再次变得清澈起来。

       Jill无法自制地被屏幕中的画面吸引了注意力。她在那里，在那个全裸的，正跨出标本罐的“人”的身上，看到了那个本应该已经死去的Piers的脸。同时的，那张脸就在镜头前，随着屏幕右下角时间记录的推移快速地发生着变化。

       他在变异，他的右半边皮肤裂开了好多道口子，却没有流出鲜血，取而代之的是深色的诡异组织填充了这些裂缝，然后一些眼球一样的东西从那些深色组织中翻了出来，并且与真实的眼睛一样左右转动着，似乎在观察着周围。而他的右手臂的肌肉组织和骨骼也都断裂开来，延伸着形成一个类似“枪炮”一样的结构。

       他好像没有记忆，也缺少认知，更像是一种动物而不是人类。他警惕地巡视着周围，在那些还不知道发生了什么情况而纷纷在上层涌过来的BSSA队员发出声响的时候，躲藏到其他标本罐的夹缝之中，然后在黑暗的遮蔽下，顺着这些层层叠叠的罐子向上一层爬去。

       『快离开那里，有变异体爬上来了！』Jill不断地尝试按下无线电对讲机的通讯按钮，并大声地喊着，她想要警告那些留下的队员小心提防。

       但在她欣喜于看到通讯接通的红灯亮起的没几分钟后，却又坠入了万分后悔的境地。

       当接到警告后，那些队员开始用强光手电四处扫视，惊动了本来可能并没有什么攻击企图的BOW，他慌不择路地向人群奔跑，也许只是想通过那道显示着出口的门离开这里。但同样惊慌的队员们开始向他射击，于是受了伤的那个“Piers”变异体被彻底激怒了，他开始了还击。

       虽然他刚从标本罐中脱出，奔跑时还不能很好地保持平衡，但他继承了基因原本主人的优秀素质和反应性，在高速移动的同时，可以准确地对敌方进行判定和瞄准。即使没有武器，他变异的右手也可以轻易地放出电流击中暴露在视野中的对手。

       就这样，留守的六人小队只剩下两人。

       Jill快要发疯了，她大喊着从背靠的电梯壁慢慢下滑，最后抱成团缩在了角落里。她也经历过无数战场，大风大浪，见过很多队员，甚至很熟识的人的死，但都不是这样的。很多死亡你甚至无暇去顾及，只是一味地持续战斗着，回过神来才发现队友的死亡，而不是眼睁睁地看着他们一个接一个地惨死，而自己什么都不能做，甚至连将悲痛的泪水滴落在他们的尸体上也是做不到的事。

       电梯里另三个人仍旧在拼命捶打着四壁，哪怕知道这除了发出一些恼人的噪音，其他根本没有任何作用，他们也要那么做。这只是单纯的发泄，好让自己不会马上崩溃而已。

       『已到达四级安全区域，进入隔离区后请注意防护，全部人员进入后请注意确保样本仓大门关闭。』电梯里突然响起了格格不入的提示声。

       这声音完全吸引了所有人的注意。他们看向那块显示屏，那里的监控画面已经被滚动播放警示提醒的红色文字所取代，就好像过去那些可怕的时一点也没有发生过，它只是一部普通的，路程有些漫长的电梯罢了。而那屏幕也只是实验室里随处可见的普通电子警告牌。

       『电梯门已开启。』伴着轻微的金属摩擦音，电子提示声又再次改变。

       当Jill和另三人转过头时，发现背后的电梯门已然敞开，而不远处的走廊尽头就是全玻璃安全门隔离的所有样本储存仓。整个地下层四级样本仓是一个伞面状的结构，从电梯出来后的隔离室有分别进入每一个仓储室的门，门前除了电子验证等安保措施以外，只有一个贴着英文缩写字幕的标识牌。

       Jill转了一圈，发现这些标识着“C”、“G”、“L”、“T”、“T-V”、“T-A”的样本仓中，自动移动的货架上，全是装满了各种人体和变异体的玻璃密封罐，如同她在上层实验室里向下看到的那样，只有一个标识着“U”的仓室是彻底空的，里面的陈列架上什么都没有，似乎正等待着相应新“收藏”的进入。

       『队长。』身边的一名队员对着正沉溺于思考的Jill喊了一声，将她从对于新保护伞最近作出的各种袭击难民安置点行动目的的分析中拉了回来，同时也让她再次想起了，如果站在这里的是Chris那又回怎么样。

       『这里一定有向上的楼梯，我们要尽快与楼上的人汇合。从单向向下的电梯看来，必须穿过这些仓室才能找到上去的路。都跟紧我，时刻小心，千万不要进入自动货架的移动区域！』Jill再次确认突击步枪中的弹夹是否充满后，带领小队向标有“U”的空仓移动。没有随时可能跳出来的变异样本，没有可以作为袭击武器的玻璃罐，那是首选的安全探索道路，同时通过它透明的分隔墙还能够查看“C”仓中的情况，以了解上层队员的安危。

       然而当4人小队深入“U”仓室之后，才发现，这个样本仓并非完全是空的，一侧视野很难到达的角落里，三、四个充满了黑色蠕虫状物体的培养罐比起那些长得完全一样的疑似克隆体实验品，显得更加让人毛骨悚然。Jill意识到，标牌上的“U”指的是“Uroboros”，即衔尾蛇病毒，Albert·Wesker曾经企图散播到世界各处却被Chris所阻止的杰作。

       不详的感觉又环绕了过来。

       Jill的脑海深处甚至出现了一些幻觉的片段，那些Chris与Wesker战斗的惨烈瞬间，带着病毒的飞机的起飞，气密管的破裂，火焰，还有Excella呕吐，病毒罐破口边撩动的空气和发出的滋滋声响，这些就像是碎裂的玻璃碴，不但刺眼，还似乎在下一刻就要扎入人的皮肉里。Jill从来觉得自己的第六感是十分准的，但这次她由衷地希望自己从来没有这么想过。她害怕，害怕曾经发生过什么，那些没有人察觉到却又无法挽回的事。

       『队长！』当Jill再次晃神的时候，队员的呼唤让她浑身一颤，她下意识地向声音的方向望去。

       其中一位队员的手提强光手电筒正照射着一侧的玻璃墙面，而对面C仓中几个玻璃瓶里的人脸正对着这边，他们在手电光的反射下显得越发的苍白，而他们沉浮在透明的略带有细小气泡颗粒的水中，发丝不断摇摆的样子，和他们略睁开的眼睛，比Jill看到过的无数的尸体更加恐怖。

       『What the hell……』另一名队员瞠目结舌地也瞪向这里，『这……不是已经……是Nivans吗？全都是吗？』他似乎也认出了那张脸。

       『我的娘啊，这是整容成Nivans的丧尸分队吗？』

       『战斗力也是他那个等级的吗？要是那样的话，都爬出来咋们岂不是都玩完了？』

       对话里，不知是感叹还是调侃的成份更多，但在Jill的耳朵里则全变成了预警的丧钟声。她甚至在想，如果他们不说出来，那些可怕的东西是不是就只会是想象，而不会变成现实了？

 

       『啊啊啊啊啊——』从隔壁仓上层传来的一声接一声的惨叫在Jill他们的头顶回荡，逼迫他们必须立刻作出选择。

       『去C仓，想办法从天窗攀爬到上层，不然就晚了！』

       Jill快速下达了指示。现在只有孤注一掷了。如果新保护伞的上层想要引他们进入C仓的话，那么她到要看看他们除了长得像Nivans的BOW以外，还能搞出点什么来。她知道对方的强项，当然也知道他，或者说是过去的那个Piers Nivans的弱点在哪里。她不是Chris，她不会因为面对的是熟人就无法扣下扳机。

       至少她自己这么认为，但她绝对没有料想到后来的事。

 

       当他们终于浑身鲜血，犹如从地狱中爬出来的恶鬼一般回到他们分开的地方时，更多的、几乎所有的C仓密闭罐都同时被移动落下，然后开启了。队员们蜷缩在安全通道门前的一小个角落里，眼睁睁地看着那些人体从大量液体冲刷后的潮湿地面上扭曲地爬起，然后发出此起彼伏的咔滋滋的响声，关键移动，肢体膨胀，肌肉和皮肤快速蠕动着，从额头裂开巨大的口子，长出许许多多的眼睛，眼球随着光线的移动而游移，而他们的头颅则随着BSAA队员们剧烈的心跳和喘气声转向同一个方向。

       原本只是普普通通的人类的样子，在离开了充满液体的标本仓后就发生了剧变，这个景象就像是某种特殊物质在与空气接触的瞬间开始飞快被氧化一样，又或许是原本液体中的一些抑制病毒作用的成分被排空了，而带来的病毒高速扩增和弥散。

       不管怎么说，这完全是化身为地狱的场面已经无关于BOW的脸是不是有些熟悉了，即便作为Piers曾经的临时上级，或者作为看着他从一个新兵成长为一名优秀的战士的前辈的Jill，此刻唯一还存在的感情就只有恐惧。她不知道这些现在看上去没有过多自我意识和智力的家伙，如果全部都拥有了Piers曾经的知识的话，那么她和她的队员们除了等死之外还能怎么办，拼命地祈祷Chris快来救援吗？

       『Jill! Get down!』那个想象中的人的嗓音突然从另一端的地面下方传来。让那个被叫到名字的人一时无法判断自己是不是正在做梦。

       『Chris？』她连滚带爬地独自冲过那些正逐渐从下方攀爬并包围过来BOW们，引起身后仅存的两名队员的连连尖叫。以前，她从来没有发现，在巨大的精神压力下，原来男人也能发出如此的高音。

       Jill呼唤着那个名字，几乎把脸贴在了另一端没有打开的玻璃地面上。她感觉自己就在发疯的边缘上了，她听到了不可能存在的声音和呼唤，也隔着玻璃看到了绝对不可能在这里出现的人影，然而她却还是把这种幻觉当成了真实。或许，是因为她太想要活下去，太希望获得强力的救助，带着剩下的队员逃离这里。

       『Leon, give me a hand! 』那个幻影的脸上和手臂都受了伤，却还向另一边不断示意着什么。

 

       在猛然到来的剧烈疼痛过后，剩下的只有麻木和恍惚。

       Jill听到另一种略熟悉的嗓音在近距离响起，在说着“Hold on!”

       Jill意识到自己可能快要死了，因为无论那个属于Piers Nivans的声音是来自已经死去的Piers本体的灵魂，还是来自那些可怕的怪物，或者只是她本人的幻觉，这都意味着一件事，那就是死亡。

       她感觉到自己漂浮起来，向那个挂着绳索的地面开口移动，然后顺着那里快速下降，擦过无数向她伸过来的胳膊。振动和腰部被挤压的疼痛不断地传达至尚未彻底罢工的脑部，让Jill开始祈求这种痛苦的死亡过程不会持续太久。

       『Do not give up!』她最终听到那个熟悉的Piers的声音在鼓励她。

       努力地眨了眨眼睛，一切令人恐惧的幻影似乎都停了下来，连痛楚也有些缓解了。

       『我在哪儿？』躺到在一个陌生的、看似暂时安全的角落里的Jill，轻声地自问着。她不知道自己是否还活着，如果是的话，又是谁救助了她。

       她用力地深呼吸了两次，喉咙中像是被火烧过一样的辛辣和血腥涌了上来。她的意识逐渐清醒了，慢慢地感觉到了侧墙与地面不一样的灼热温度，恰似地暖安装错了位置，又或者是隔壁着了火。

       Jill明白这种安全的藏匿处只存在于眼下，她需要尽快移动，而且她不能放弃那些生死不明的队员。她尝试了数次之后，终于摇摇晃晃地重新站了起来，但无论她在通讯频道中呼唤多少次，对方却只是传来琐碎的脚步声和一些玻璃器物爆裂的响声，而最后，连这些仅存的声音也没有了。

       绝望又一次蔓延，Jill反复地告诉自己即使只有她一个人也要活下去，逃出去。

       『绝对不会再想任何“还是死了算了”、“快点让我死吧，不要再承受这样的痛苦了”这类的事。』她念了一遍。『Chris说得对，只要还有自我意识，还能控制自己，那么哪怕变成怪物，也要活下去。』

 

 


	4. 感染者

       在根本无法辨识可以降落的跑道的巨大风雪中，机身猛烈摇晃着。从前面的玻璃看出去，满目都是刺眼的白色，加之颠簸，让Leon感觉胃里有些翻倒。

       『我要降落了，可能会与积雪发生碰撞，抓稳一点，小心碰头。』Chris按动头顶上的控制面板，调整了尾翼的角度，并开始降低飞行高度。

       『我坐过的飞机大多数都坠了，所以我早就做好了心理准备了，这次绝对不会更糟的。』Leon紧了紧身上的安全带，打趣道。他努力显得很放松，以便不给即将面临高难度降落的Chris更大的压力。

       『放心吧，就算面对地对空导弹我都有信心。』Chris笑了一下。他轻推操作杆，飞机便冲向了白色犹如棉絮一般的雪的海洋。

       其实Leon很好奇Chris是如何判断可降落区域的，在一片反光中识别陆地与冰面，对他自己来说简直是极端挑战的任务。

       在高度显示逐渐接近零之后，飞机以完全逆风的方向在雪地上展开了滑行。积雪被起落架的轮子铲出两道深痕，并在机腹下方的道路上堆积起来。最后，飞机在一声闷响之后，剧烈向前冲了一下，以半个机头埋在雪堆里的方式停了下来。

       Leon呼地长叹了一口气，用略带着些冷汗的手解开了安全带的搭扣，跟着Chris把武器包从狭小的机舱空间扔了出去，然后自己也爬过靠门的座位，落在了雪地上。

       『Jill在进入之前通过卫星发送了入口的坐标位置，至少我们不用在这冷得要命的地方乱转找不到方向了。』Chris回过头。

       Leon发现一些星星点点的雪片挂在他的头发上，让他看起来越发地沧桑和憔悴。并不是看上去年纪大了的方面，而是一种被孤立了的凄凉。现在的Chris的精神状态，就一如他的身躯一样，站在茫茫雪原中，虽然知道前进的方向，却又仿佛很快就会被无助感所淹没。

       向前跨了一步，Leon把武器包里的突击步枪和军刀递给对方，并在他的肩上拍了拍。

       『没问题的。』Leon下意识地说出这一句打气的话。即便他自己也不知道即将面对的是什么，他自己也没有把握一定能救出Buddy，更何况Chris那早已被认做死亡的朋友如同大风中的火星般虚无缥缈的存活可能。

       『嗯。』Chris点了点头。

       两人在卫星定位仪的指引下，在雪面上留下深深浅浅的脚印，然后又很快地被狂风吹来的雪花所掩盖，直到最终，连他们的身影也消失在连绵的大雪之中。

 

 

       与外面的彻骨寒冷相比，“诺亚方舟”里面的温度显得相当的温暖怡人。但当两位战士在快速走过冬季和春季之后，他们所停留的，标志着“T-V”的全透明储存仓室则即将给他们带来一场严酷的“夏”的感受。

       温暖的环境里，被释放出来的无数攻击力极强的“工蚁”，以及由受伤的“工蚁”所引燃的火焰，到处都是。

       这就是那个“T-V”所包涵的真相——T-维罗妮卡病毒。这里是维罗妮卡感染者沉睡的“蚁巢”，而进入的Chris和Leon就是那两个不知不觉中“捅了“食人蚁窝”的可悲的人。

       『steve……』Chris在火焰中盯视着远处几个长得一模一样的克隆体。

       Leon知道Chris那个打了C强化病毒后牺牲在海里的队友的名字，所以当他在这里听到另一个名字指向那些敌人的时候，似乎已经明白了背后所隐藏的深意。

       新保护伞在搜集被各种病毒感染之后幸存下来的尚存理智的人，然后作出他们相同的克隆人，为的是实验他们是否能为自己所用，并且利用不同病毒的特性来整合BOW之间的合作，甚至企图制造更高级、更强大的混合病毒感染者。

       比如眼前的T-维罗妮卡病毒，它是T病毒与蚁后基因相融合形成的T病毒的加强版，而它又与Ashford家的天才少女Alexia相融合。从Alexia血液中再次提取的病毒被用来实验，第一个接受它感染的人就是误入南极研究所的Steve Burnsid，也就是Chris和Leon现在所面对的克隆人的本体。

       这些通过感染而带有“蚁”的基因的人，似乎也同时带有了“蚁”的特性，他们分工严明，有协作性，并且像是从同一个“工蚁”首领那里获取信息。

       被烧伤了的Chris不停地改变着方向，寻找着上一秒发现的那个胸口带着控制装置的Steve，他看起来比其他克隆体要年长许多，并且更有经验和头脑。第六感告诉他，那可能就是曾经见过的那个与Claire一起从孤岛监狱中逃亡的Steve。而那些克隆体都是他被Wesker抓走后利用他的细胞制造的，他就是那个能够向继承他基因的后代“工蚁”下达指令的人，就像一个蚁巢中的蚁后一样，控制了蚁后就等于控制了蚁群。

       『那个胸口有一个可以控制人意识的红色植入装置的，就是所有BOW的指挥者，只要先制住他，想办法取下那个东西，现在这个棘手的情况可能就会有所改善。』一边躲开“工蚁”的攻击，一边用狙击步枪瞄准Steve身上那块红色装置的中心，Chris在Leon的掩护下，终于在克隆体的重重包围中突破了一个口子，得以接近要控制住的目标。

       然而就在他打算扑过去用体术压制的时候，头顶上传来的尖叫声让他分了神。那是他熟悉的Jill的大喊，还混杂着几个人的吼叫和机枪扫射的突突声，以及玻璃破碎的清脆声响。

       就在他转过视线的刹那，作为“蚁后”的Steve脱离了他的视野范围，不知躲藏到哪里去了。而喊叫声方向的下方，与Chris有着一墙之隔的地方，那些纷纷爬向Jill的BOW彻底让Chris怔住了。

       那是他多少次在梦里见到的脸。

       『不！』Chris狠狠地咬了咬牙，让自己的牙根发痛，『这不是Piers！』他对自己怒吼，像是那样就能说服自己似的。然而，在他内心中的一部分，还是发出质疑的询问，是不是其中会有，哪怕只有一个，还有着一点儿作为人类的意识？即使是克隆体，而不是那个曾经认识的、熟悉的、甚至亲密的队员、搭档、朋友，但还是想要救他，让他活下来。

       『不！』他又重复着斥责了自己一次，『至少先救下Jill和其他人。』

       Chris冒着“工蚁”流出的血液和喷出的液体所化作的火焰，抓着标本成列架，向上攀爬到一个高台上，对着头顶一小块因为灼烧而爆裂的屋顶处，呼喊着Jill，想让她顺着那里用绳索速降下来。

       但这对于已经受伤的Jill来说太难了，即使是靠近那个破口也让她耗尽了所有的力量。她瘫倒在地面上，在Chris的上方，他的眼前。而他却一时找不到可以够到的着力点，无法再向上爬到屋顶给予救援了。

       下一刻，Chris想起了作为特工的Leon可能会携带攀爬工具，于是他转过身向Leon求助，却发现对方尽管在不断精准地用火力击退无数涌上来的敌人，但好似陷入了自己的深入思考中一般，对他的呼唤毫无反应。

       『坚持住！』Chris向Jill喊道，打算击破与隔壁“C”仓之间的墙壁，转而从那里寻找向上的道路。

       『Leon！』Chris跑向他这次的新搭档，想要把他的意识拉回来。无论如何，也不能把Leon独自扔在这里，即使是要尽快去救Jill。

 

 

       作为一名直接由总统授权的特工，比起BSAA的士兵来说，Leon具有更多的关于病毒以及医疗方面的知识，更了解新保护伞这些实验室和项目背后的危险性。他们生产的不仅仅是可怕的战争武器，更是能够毁灭一切人类的剧毒。

       那些因为变异而死去的人，最令人恐惧的不是他们的攻击力，而是他们的传染性。在普通武器下受的伤，只要获得及时的医疗救治，存活不是问题，也有非常大的可能可以完全康复。但你一旦感染了这些病毒，不但无药可医，注定死亡，而且你还会变成毫无意识的移动传染源，感染你的家人、朋友、所有你能接触到的人。

       Leon看着Chris手臂上渗血的创面，又低头看看自己身上的伤口和血迹，脑内升腾起一些令人惊悚的问题。

       是不是所有感染了生化病毒的人都会出现明显的症状和异常表现呢？这些病毒是否会像是流感，有人感染了，却成为了隐性的感染者和携带者？他们是否也具有传染性，也会同变异体一样地向其他人传播病毒吗？他们的传染方式是什么，血液吗？体液吗？需要多少的接触量才会使他人感染呢？如果一种病毒的携带者又感染上了另一种病毒，这两种病毒是否会进行自然的结合和变异？

       在战斗中，我们是不是早就感染而不自知呢？

       与细菌的繁殖不同，病毒是将自己的基因序列整合入宿主的DNA中，然后利用宿主细胞复制过程来装配自己的外壳蛋白，并一同复制自己的基因，再将复制完成的病毒基因从宿主的DNA中通过酶切而脱落下来，组成新的病毒体。所以生化病毒对宿主的感染，势必会影响宿主的基因，当它整合入的部分宿主序列有所缺陷时，就会造成转录错误，而使宿主的全身蛋白结构迅速改变，即变异。当蛋白变性影响到中枢神经系统时，宿主就会失去意识而成为“活死尸”。

       然而理论上，也有十万分之一甚至百万、千万分之一的可能，当病毒嵌入的宿主基因完美而毫无缺陷时，病毒可以通过宿主复制自身，却不会给宿主带来不良影响，更有甚者还可以通过嵌入的基因片段给宿主带来有利的获益。成功的案例之一就是Albert Wesker。

       与此同时，完美的宿主基因也会给病毒本身带来改变，酶切下的新复制体病毒同样也会携带有宿主的部分基因片段，而变得更稳定，在接下来对于其他个体感染中也会变得不容易诱发新宿主的致死性变异。成功的案例之一就是Jake Muller。

       那么既然存在有一个Wesker和Muller，是不是还存在有类似的其他人？可以与病毒完美融合，从而成为进化版的“超人”的个体，以及携带新的进化版病毒，而能将普通人也变成“适合者“的个体。

 

       熟练地不断瞄准目标，扣下扳机，装填子弹，躲避攻击。但Leon满脑子都是些可怕的幻想。他有一种想法，那些新保护伞绑架的“幸存者”就是隐性的“携带体”，就像Jake一样，而新保护伞的目的就是从中选择更优秀的个体，提取他们体内的病毒制作强化病毒，而这些人则作为实验体感染新的病毒或者制作成可以控制的BOW，又或是故意将病毒再改变后，让他们带着更容易传染的强化病毒回到人群中，成为新的隐形的“生化兵器”。

       这些再次改造的病毒会从血液传播变为呼吸道传播吗？就好像肺结核那样。又或者……有衔尾蛇病毒的携带者的话，他身上的病毒也会像衔尾蛇原体那样会播撒在空气中吗？

       类似的空气传播Leon其实早已见过了，那么这些被释放到空中的病毒分子再没有接触到宿主之前能持续存活多久呢？多少的浓度才会导致感染呢？

       他什么都不知道。

       也许……现在世界上存活下来的人中，已经有很大一部分成为了大家所害怕的、无人察觉的潘多拉魔盒。

 

       在Leon终于发现Chris在大叫自己的名字，并试图打断他的射击，从而把他从一团乱的危险战地上拖走时，他正思考到他的朋友Buddy。

       是的，Alexander Kozachenko是他为数不多的还活着的重要的朋友，然而现在Leon意识到可能这个“还活着”也需要打上一个问号了。如果新保护伞的目的只是将他作为人质来迫使Leon前来，那么他们的目的已经达成，Buddy很可能已经被“处理”掉了。如果他们的目的不只是这个，绑架Buddy还有探寻其本身的价值，那么有可能的，他已经成为了Leon所猜测的“隐性感染者”，通过当年他注射的Las Plagas。

       那么自己呢？Ashley是感染者，自己就也会是，自己是，Buddy就也势必会是。

       Leon抖了抖，在Chris那布满伤口的手要搭上他胳膊的刹那，下意识地避开了。他不希望自己成为那个“杀手”，让一起前进的搭档成为自己感染下的“亡魂”。要是看到在接触了自己之后，Chris开始慢慢变成怪物，恐怕Leon永远都不能安稳地活下去了。

       然而，Chris并不理解Leon的内心挣扎，他最先想到的是两人过去的争端。他以为Leon的躲避是因为对于过去交火时的记忆所致，所以他无奈地摊了摊手，表情略有些尴尬。

       『不要在这里浪费时间和子弹。这里的火已经触及了警报，按消防规则，后面的安全通道应该会被打开，我们赶紧移动吧。Jill的队伍需要救援，你也要尽快找到你的朋友。』Chris在Leon看向他的时候，把目光移开了。一则是因为尚留有前一刻被回避的僵持，另一个原因则是他害怕被Leon看出自己内心的犹豫——他知道现在最优先考虑的应该是救肯定还有救，且迫切需要帮助的人，楼上那还剩下的2名BSAA队员；但他仍旧无法自制地想要去找刚才他眼睁睁地看着被带走的Jill，还有那个带走她的，与Piers如此相似的人。

       Chris的第六感告诉他，那个人扛走Jill是想要把她从险境中带出，那个人与其他的变异体不同，他有着自我意识、理智以及善意，他可以沟通、交流，甚至除了那点外表上的“小麻烦”之外完全是一个正常人。或者说Chris无限地希望和盼望他是这样。

       尽管Chris知道，这种期盼是不合理的，甚至可以是致命的，但他就是无法控制自己去想这一点——“他是Piers，只是不是Chris认识的那个Piers罢了，只是不认识Chris的那个Piers罢了。”

       哪怕告诉自己一千次，要将自己的情感与这个其实毫无关系的克隆人分开看，但Chris内心那种无法控制的移情感不是光靠理智的思维就能排除的。

       用力把弹夹推入，让手上武器的重量提醒自己现在的状况。这是Chris和Leon两人不由而同地作出的反应。

 

 

       『为什么没有按上P30持续注射器控制，就放那个混蛋小子出来？现在可好了，他在干什么，在帮我们的倒忙！』罐子中的那个属于Simmons仅剩下的头颅，在脑波识别设备的帮助下，通过电脑发出怒吼声。

       『闭嘴！』守在监视屏面前的女人，只是敲敲手指，就让那个无能而烦躁的男人禁了声，『这里轮不到你说话，你忘记了吗？』她轻笑着，似乎故意想要激怒这个男人。

       『他和其他人不同的地方，正是我要探究的。不仅仅是常识、行动能力、反应速度的继承。我需要确认，移植之后是否可以保留记忆。虽然他装作一副忘记了一切的样子，但是一旦可以自由行动后他所表现出来的可完全不是那样。』与ADA相似的女人显得非常感兴趣，一直盯着监视屏目中的某个目标观察着。

       『但是C强化早就完成了，他不过是一个诱饵，现在目的达到了还有什么用？』只有头的Simmons似乎很不甘心，不仅仅因为过去听命于他的人现在对他指手划脚，还故意把他泡进罐子里当作收藏物的其中之一，也因为夺去她注意力的永远变成了其他人，而不是过去那个神采奕奕的自己。这是一种绝对的耻辱。

       『我需要的是获取衔尾蛇的完美体标本，并且观察它的传染性和感染结果。』女人交换了一下交叉翘起的玉腿，存心地用鞋尖踢了一下侧面的那个罐子，引起了罐子里头颅更大的怒气。

       『一个岛，不是早就有一个岛的衔尾蛇试验基地了吗？优秀的标本不是有好几个吗？ Carla！你根本是在玩，而不是做研究！浪费我的资金和资助人的信任！』

       『你的脑子果然泡坏了呢。衔尾蛇的真正优势是什么？你不会和那个蠢女人一样的愚钝吧？』被称为Carla的女子站了起来，『它是用来修复缺陷，而不是创造那些乱七八糟的变体功能！衔尾蛇的正确感染方式是雾化后吸入，而不是毫不顾忌剂量得至极注入血循环！过快地大量摄入只会让感染产生的毒性堆积而毁了好好的标本！』她看上去突然非常生气。

       『可惜当时最佳的标本体已经被T-恐惧污染了！你这个蠢货！』盛怒下，女人的脸变得扭曲。这绝对不只是因为愤怒的表情所导致的，而是她的脸、脖子，乃至整个上半身都像是融化一样，变成了被压扁过的人偶的样子，皮肤、肌肉和骨骼全变成了半流态的物质从人类的轮廓中溢了出去，看上去万分渗人。

       过了好一会儿，她定了定神，用力地呼出一口气，才逐渐又变回原来漂亮的样子。『所以，我才会更加相信，现在这个会是我正在寻找的最完美的衔尾蛇感染者。』

       『你的C和T的克隆体研究明明很成功，为什么要执着于至今为止毫无结果的衔尾蛇？』Simmons的脸也裂开了好几道口子，看起来C强化病毒感染着的形态变化有一部分受情绪的控制。

       『你当然不知道！』Carla的牙咬得咯吱作响，她一挥手，胳膊变化为可怕的锤头，而那类似水泥的质地，击打在装着Simmons的钢化玻璃罐子上，发出可怕的巨响，并在外层留下一些白色的玻璃粉末和一道凹痕。

       罐子倒下了，横着滚了出去。Simmons那在一圈圈滚动中一次次被摔向玻璃壁的脸显得非常可笑又落魄。但这又是他应得的。

       一个被欺骗而变成了别人样子的女人，当原有的爱情的泡沫彻底散去之后，留下的只有希望回到过去的悔恨。这就是Carla所追寻的东西，恢复成过去的自己，和向那个欺骗了她的男人复仇。

       她一次次看向那个门，和门上的警示灯。

       这个的原理与它的原型，那个提示手环差不多，却也有所改进。它并非仅仅是分析受检者的生理动态数据和神经电流情况来判断是否异常，其增加的体液质谱分析平面，尽管表面无奇就像是一块普通的金属夹层玻璃板，却能即刻分析接触者皮肤表面所分泌的微量汗液和脱落细胞。在她对其进行了特别针对“衔尾蛇”特征的再调整后，能够在3秒内完成分析并给出准确的结果。

       一切都是为了检测这个重要的标本所准备的。

       她在等待最初的验证，她恢复的希望很快就会到来了，而她复仇的希望也同样在路上。

 

 

       Chris和Leon同时见到了他们想要帮助的人，在不同的监视画面中。

       一个是跌跌撞撞地几乎是爬着出现在走廊里的Buddy，另一个是摇晃着摔出房间的Jill。底层和上层的地点显示，让两人顿时难以判断应该先去何处。

       两人对视了三秒，然后下定了决心。即使会增加自身的危险，但为了尽快与队友汇合以帮助他们脱离险境这个目的，这个分头行动的冒险抉择还是值得的。

       『你自己小心，救出目标后原路返回到入口的地方，我们再汇合，我会利用Jill带来的电台呼叫空中支援到达。』Chris做了个手势，与Leon交换了包中携带的一些弹药，然后推开了眼前的隔离门。

       接下来的路程，在找到希望找到之人前，都将是孤军奋战，陪伴他们的只有必达目标的执念。

 

 


	5. 实验

       当越来越接近底层Buddy所出现的走廊区域时，Leon感觉到那种奇怪的头疼和眩晕感也越来越强烈，而这种怪异的感觉当他从电梯中一出来，吸进第一口空气的时候，就出现了。

       Leon怀疑这里的空气中有什么不明的物质在起作用。但克里斯留给他的手持式微型快速分析仪器却告诉他，这是他自己的问题。无论他扫描多少次，这里的空气数值都显示为结果正常，没有污染，没有任何有害或可影响人体的成分。

       然而Leon感觉到自己的心跳正在异常地加速，就好像对某样东西作出反应，而变得肾上腺素极度飙升。并且，他怀疑自己出现了幻觉。一瞬间，他的眼前可以看见与自己目前视角完全不同的景物。这些室内场景并不是看起来十分真实，而是像一种投射在玻璃上的影像，重叠在Leon现在看到的真实的视野之前。同时的，他甚至在脑内自动形成了一些莫名的判断，他似乎知道那个幻觉中的场景是在哪里。“向前50米右侧分支道转入，再向前约80米左侧的玻璃门之后。”潜意识中有一个信号在给他指路。

       强迫自己停下脚步，调整一下早已紊乱的呼吸。Leon开始想起真正第一次有这样怪异的“视角转换”时所发生的事。

 

       那次他因为不满上级的隐瞒而喝得有点多，Buddy则是已经彻底情绪失控濒临崩溃了。其中的原因绝对不是单单因为他那两条不能动的腿，而是他高傲的自尊心受到了毁灭性的打击。

       那事件之后，即使是很快做了手术，Buddy也还是瘫痪了，但对于这点他早有心里准备。可是他还是陷入低落之中。

       惨剧之中，他失去了从小一起长大的友人、支持他的长辈、他原本的生活和信仰，却什么也没有换来。虽然那个恶毒的女人最终下了台，但那与他们曾经的努力和付出毫无关系。他们只是被耍弄了而已。一切的流出的血、失去的生命瞬间变得毫无意义。

       而当他努力尝试从阴影中走出来时，却被几乎所有人所拒绝。他找不到工作，没有人敢和他说话，哪怕他早已摘去了“恐怖份子”的身份，更不要说那些他喜爱的孩子们从远处望着他的那种恐惧的眼神。大家都在背后叫他怪物或者杀人犯。

       那天晚上，Buddy原本只是打算自己做饭，却因为一个打来的来自过去学生的父母的辱骂电话，而让他所有压抑的情绪统统爆发了出来。

       『我还不如当时就死了。死了多好，就什么也感觉不到了。现在的我，一点价值都没有，连自己移动都不可能。』他用厨刀指向自己的脖子。

       不像那些愚蠢的煽情影片，在场的Leon并没有扑过去打掉Buddy手里的刀，也没有高喊着一些戏剧化的句子。他只是抿了一口酒，抬头看向Buddy。『你自己明明知道并不是这样的。』他轻描淡写地说，『你只是受到了挫折需要发泄而已。』

       『可是……』Buddy的脸上又出现了过去企图开枪自杀时的表情，明明是想要活下去，明明是很不甘心就这样结束，明明是希望别人能阻止自己、安慰自己，却无法说出口。

       『没有人和我说话，没有人认可我，他们都死了，我会永远孤独一人……』眼泪充满了他整个眼眶，他却倔强地不让它们落下来。

       『谁说的。我不是还活着。』Leon放下酒杯，仅仅是瞥了他一眼。

       『你又知道些什么？你连我真正的名字也不知道！』Buddy怒气冲冲地瞪了回来，扯着嗓门斥责着。却不知道这样的他看起来就像是一只受了冷落的猫，假装着不接受他人的亲近，但看着别人转过身的背影又露出了可怜兮兮的眼神。

       『Alexander Kozachenko。』Leon站起身，捞出另一只空杯倒满了酒，放到在餐桌上努力尝试切菜的Buddy的眼前，『发音有点绕口，所以我还是习惯那样叫你。』他向对方举了举杯子示意。

       Buddy愣住了，手指在杯缘上摸索着，不知是该拿过来喝掉，还是该推回去。

       『所以说我没你想象的那样知道得少，你也不像你自己想象的那样知道得多。』Leon又坐回了桌对面，『每个人都不知道自己的未来会是什么。』

       『至少我知道，我未来永远是个没用的残废！』Buddy猛地灌下了杯子中所有的酒，随即就猛烈咳嗽了好一阵。

       而Leon这回什么也没反驳，只是默默地看着他发着脾气，丢下晚饭材料，费力地推着轮椅回到卧室中去了。过了一会儿，Leon也跟了进去，靠在卧室的门框上，和那个沮丧的屋主人对视着。

       『医生说你的腿并不是完全没有知觉，所以还是有希望的。』Leon还握着自己那杯酒，慢慢地喝着，一副悠然自得的态度，却一点也不像安慰人的样子。

       『没有变成那种活死人已经很好了，我还能指望什么呢？』垂着头，卧室昏暗的灯光从背后照映着，让Leon读不出Buddy此刻的表情，只能看见他用力地掐了掐自己的腿。『那种连疼痛也算不上的麻木感，究竟有什么意义呢？』

       Leon轻笑了声，摇摇头，作出无奈的表情。『康复可不是能急得来的事。还有，你是不是腿抽筋了？』他走了过去，把酒杯随手放在了床头柜上，坐到Buddy的身边。对方不自主微颤的腿说明了一切，纵使腿的主人自己感觉不到那异常。

       『小心些，不及时按摩的话，将来可能真的没有办法能站起来了。』Leon弯下腰，伸手把对方僵直的右腿抬起来，搁在自己的腿上，开始帮他揉捏以缓解痉挛的腿部肌肉。

       起初Buddy没什么反应，仅仅注视着Leon的动作，看上去真的除了麻木已经感觉不到什么。但Leon还是丝毫没有打算敷衍，在按摩小腿肌群的同时，慢慢地一步步帮助他的踝关节和膝关节进行活动。

       渐渐地，从Buddy那卷起的裤腿下，露出的小腿皮肤开始泛红，原本因为长时间不活动而循环不良的血液一点点地恢复了常态。而随着血供的恢复，Buddy那尚存一线的触觉也逐步地开始恢复。在Leon的手指按到某处的时候，他闷哼了一声。

       『看来好些了，不是吗？』但Leon还是没有停手，即便下一刻对方就在他的加大力度的按捏下露出龇牙咧嘴的吃痛表情。

       『住手！已经可以了！』Buddy倒吸了一口冷气，企图把腿的控制权从Leon手里夺回来。

       『你总是不好好按摩才会经常抽筋。别像个小孩子似的，忍着点。』Leon没理会对方的阻止，还是自顾自地动作着。经常灵活拆卸枪支的手，在Buddy那两条长腿上移动，自下向上，没有漏过一块地方。

       在刺痛的折磨下，Buddy微弱地挣扎着，咬着嘴唇发出小声的呜咽。而那个始作俑者却带着恶作剧的笑容，越发地起劲起来。

       不知道是什么时候，这种“医疗救助”慢慢变了味，当尚未察觉的略带些醉意的Leon再次拒绝了Buddy要他“快住手”的请求后，一切滑向了一发不可收拾的错乱。

       在大腿内侧被反复揉搓按压之后，Buddy起了些别的反应。他用力地推拒着这种“进一步”的动作，却被下一波的抚触激得浑身颤抖。

       也许是因为酒，又或者别的什么。

       当Leon察觉到了异样之后，抬起头的他看到的是一双低垂着的充满了水气的眼睛、通红的双颊，还有被咬破而渗出血珠的唇角。

       现在的Leon已经记不起来了，当时是究竟为什么会从帮Buddy按摩变成了与他接吻，最后发展到相互用手抚慰着发泄出来。他只记得当时两人几乎同步的加速的心跳声，还有就是那种怪异的，能看到对方眼里的自己的感觉。那并不是从Buddy瞳孔反光中看到的镜像的自己，而是从他的视角中看到的带着沉浸表情的自己，就好像自己的一般灵魂交换到了对方的身体中那样，浮现在自己所视景物之上的另一层影像。

       那天酒醒后，两人都心照不宣地再也不提起那晚的任何事。不久之后，Leon踏上了归途，也再也没有发生那种奇怪的视角转换的叠影。后来因为生化污染的越发严重，Buddy也离开了原来的居住地，在新的安置点中重新做回了教师。两人虽然经常通信，却也没有在视频之外再见过一面。

 

       然而现在，Leon重新想起了那天的事，重新感觉到了那种诡异的看见别人视野的体验。

       在惊慌中，他意识到这些很可能并不是单纯的幻觉，而是与他曾经感染的Las Plagas有关。肾上腺激素的飙升触发了某种开关，让他看到了作为新型上位Las Plagas感染着的Buddy所看到的东西，让他凭借普通人无法感受到的途径了解了Buddy所在的方位。

       这简直是……好像两人体内的Las Plagas正让彼此之间产生着某种惊人的联系。

       咬咬牙，让自己镇定下来，熟悉这种视野中有两个画面的感觉，让脑海中的本能带路。转弯，前进在转弯。

       两人间终于只剩下了一堵无法开启的玻璃门隔着。

       而Leon惊讶地发现，即使是扶着墙，动作仍然踉跄着，但无论步伐多么不协调，现在的Buddy都是在依靠自己站立着走到他的眼前。

       为什么？不久前的联系，Buddy对他已经基本康复的事情只字未提。不，并不是。在不久前的视频中，Buddy明明还为了捡起面前地上的东西而从轮椅上重重摔下来，费了好半天的劲才爬着坐了回去的。

       他们对他做了什么？！

       Leon怒视着一侧突然出现人影的显示屏和边上的摄像头。

       『不用太感谢我。只是替他取出了那些愚蠢的医生不敢动的，脊髓中残留的碎弹片罢了。瞧，恢复得很快不是吗？在Las Plagas的作用下，即使是被医学界认定了无法修复的脊髓损伤，甚至是神经损伤都能够轻易地自行修复，这不是一个好消息吗？』屏幕中，那个多次出现的女人依旧用同样的表情对Leon笑着。

       『你不是ADA·王。』Leon用的并非疑问的口气，而是在陈述一个事实。他盯着屏幕中这个女人因为他的话而勾起的嘴角，压抑着内心中翻腾的怒火。『你到底有什么目的？』Leon问她。

       『既然我帮了你们一个忙，你们也要回报一下我。』那女人厚颜无耻地说着，并且操作遥控，将两人侧身边墙上的仓储柜打开。

       『如同你们看到的，里面各有一支装满的注射器，里面是从你们血液中提取的，对应你们各自的诱导剂。』当这样的话音落下时，Leon才明白过来，他进门时就挨到的那些飞镖雨背后真正的意义。

       『它可以帮助你们体内的Las Plagas精确识别到对方发出的信息。现在把注射器放置到自己的肘弯皮肤上，按自动注射的按键，等全部注入后才能拿走它。』女人在监控的另一端指示着，『如果拒绝的话，对方就立刻会死哦。』她挥挥手，两人分别所在的房间中出现了大量的自动步枪枪口，数量远超出了一个超级战士可以躲避的可能范围。

       Leon皱了皱眉，抬头通过相隔的玻璃门扫视了一次对方的房间。那是一个与他这边房间装饰、设备全部完全一样的“相似”的屋子。

       这个连茶杯和资料堆都要摆放位置完全相同的情况，背后一定有什么独特的目的。这是Leon一瞬间便意识到的。

       『现在，只给你们二十秒的时间完成它。』墙上的扩音器里，女人的声音在催促。

       一把抓过注射器，Leon用一脸视死如归的表情在胳膊上扎了下去。当自动注射程序发出警报，显示液体已推尽时，他愤愤地将它摔在了桌子的角落里。

       『可以了吧？』他抬起头，看见对面房间里的Buddy表情也好不到哪里去，显然是从地狱里来回走了好几遭的样子。

       『很好。』扩音器再次响起，『接下来你们有十分钟的适应时间，与对侧房间的声音通讯会打开，想说什么的话就快点说吧。』言下之意，过了十分钟之后，可能就再也没有机会通话了。死亡的暗示随着这句话而直直地便刺向两人。

       面对着Buddy带着类似于哭音的不断指责，那个被称为“自己送上门找死的蠢货”的人只是轻笑着。无论是怎样的困境，不会放弃是Leon一直以来所坚持的，是他最重要的信念。就如同他当年所说的，背负一切，危险、痛苦、他人的敌意、怀疑，努力地活下去，是他的选择，他也希望这会是Buddy能够永远秉持下去的选择。

       『总会有办法的。』Leon的手按在隔着两人的玻璃面上，说出最后的安慰。

       然后，下一刻，一堵巨大墙面贴着玻璃落下，将原本还能够看到彼此的两人彻底地分割开来。同时地，语音通讯也断了。任凭怎么大喊，也再不能听到彼此的声音。

       『接下来测试就要开始了。如果成功的话，你们就可以活着出去。』先前那个伪装成ADA·王的女人重新又出现在了显示屏中，『现在倒计时开始了。』她宣布着可怕的结论。

       『你们所在的房间里各有一个爆炸装置正在计时，需要你们自己把它找出来。然后按照上面的提示进行操作，正确输入停止口令后，引爆程序就会停止。』屏幕中的女人说话的同时，不断地走来走去，看上去也同样地紧张着。『当然过程不会很简单，具体就看你们自己了。』

       『Shit!』Buddy骂了一声，一瘸一拐地开始在房间中移动，仔细地倾听着周围的声音，但却什么也听不见。与过去他在电视剧上看见的一点也不一样，什么定时炸弹都会发出滴滴的响声，那都是骗人的狗屁。

       他开始打开所有能藏东西的地方，柜子、抽屉，还有桌椅的底部，最后在墙上一个消防设施铁箱背后发现了这个闪烁着绿光的盒子。除了那个闪烁着倒计时23分钟的计时器外，还有一个窄窄的液晶屏幕上轮回着显示出一行文字“输入密码LUX15012PW53307118CCE”。

       Buddy非常的犹豫，感觉这实在是过分轻易就获得了答案。虽然在毫无纸笔的情况下，要记住这长串的数字不出错略有些困难，但多背诵几次就完全没有问题。这真就是那个女人所谓的测试吗？毫无意义。还是说这只是一个提示，需要破译背后的含义，才是正确的停止密码呢？

       他陷入的挣扎之中。他想要尝试输入密码看看结果。又害怕输入错误是不是会导致无法挽回的后果。Buddy并不知道，真正的困难和这次测试的意义在于Leon那里。

       因为在同样摆设的房间中，同样位置上设置的定时爆破装置上，Leon那一侧的液晶窄屏上却什么提示都没有。而任由Leon到处寻找，也没有获得任何的提示。

       『What the fuck……』他嘀咕了一声，在一边的墙上捶了一拳。

       这究竟为了什么？让他感受到一点点等待死亡的过程中那种绝望的恐惧吗？那么Buddy怎么样了呢？

       『给你们一个提示吧。』在两人烦恼的时候，那可恨的声音又突然回来了，『你们所在的房间布置是完全相同的，所以停止密码也是完全相同的。但是看不到也听不到对方，有密码的一方要如何告诉另一方呢？』

       刹那间，Leon明白了，他这里无法看见密码提示，就意味着Buddy那里可以看见密码。他稍稍松了一口气。太好了，至少他自己还能想想别的办法，比如尝试拆弹什么的，但没有经过训练的Buddy，如果没有密码来停止炸弹，就只有束手无策了。

       或者……失败了的话，至少Buddy可以活下来。

       当Leon企图撬开炸弹外盒，却发现只要外盒分离就会引爆的附加装置后，长叹了一声。

       『对了，忘记告诉你了。』扩音器里传来的声音，与上一句不同，说着“你”，而并非“你们”。

       Leon猜测到这是一次只针对他的通话。

       『一侧的密码锁连接的是另一侧的起爆接收器，也就是说，有一个人放弃了，另一个就会死。你是不是应该再努力“猜”一下密码？』那个声音说着。『不用担心，就算输入错误，在时间到达之前，对方房间里的炸弹是不会爆炸的。』

       “猜”吗？毫无头绪，连密码的位数都不知道的情况下，究竟要如何猜测呢？但不去“猜”，就意味着将要眼看着Buddy走向死亡，自己却能苟且偷生吗？该怎么办。

       恐惧，对于死亡的恐惧，对于重要友人死亡的恐惧，对于自己将会导致他死亡的恐惧，让此时的Leon的心跳比任何时候都要剧烈，都要快速，肾上腺素的分泌达到了一个极限。

       随着鼓膜中传导而来的清晰的心脏鼓动声，Leon的心率与对侧房间中的Buddy同步了。

       当听到提示的时候，Buddy疯狂地在房间中叫喊着，捶打着，企图给Leon传去一点信息，但却毫无作用。他只能瞪视着那循环提示的液晶屏幕，让懊恼和无力感充满全身。

       他想起了那一日他满是绝望的时候Leon是怎么让他重新燃起希望的，然而现在……他仿佛又重回了当时感觉中那个无能的自己。

       紧张和痛苦让他的心脏狂跳着，他感觉到一种异常的体验，就好像那场让他与Leon相识的灾难中，他自己注入了寄生虫病毒后感觉能够控制隐藏在车厢之内的舔舐者的体验。第六感让他意识到，有什么能够接受到他的信息或指令的生物就在附近。

       不，这种体验不只是在战场上，那一天曾经也有过，只是他并没有在意而已。也许……他突然想起了Leon曾经告诉过他，他也感染过寄生虫病毒，最后他消除了它，恢复了健康。

       也许是同样曾经感染过的病毒，让彼此间产生了感应联系？如果是过去，这种想象只会让他恐惧，但现在，Buddy却祈祷着这种想象能够成为可能。

       他紧抓着身上仅穿着的手术服的胸前，用颤抖的声音呢喃着，『拜托了，一定要注意到，一定能够注意到。』他注视着眼前的提示，用力地逐一地按下提示上的密码。

       于此同时，Leon也看到了，Buddy视角中的密码提示以及Buddy按下密码的顺序。合上眼睛，深吸了一口气，当Leon再次睁开眼的时候，他在自己眼前的密码盘上快速输入了他前一刻看到的东西。

       随着定时炸弹装置发出滴滴两声，倒计时的数字停了下来。

 

       两人刚想要松下一口气，却被扩音器的声音惊扰而重新绷紧了神经。

       『真是令人意外，你们是怎么在这么短时间内意识到，并掌握第一阶段的“能力”的？』那声音听起来带着点吃惊和非常明显的喜悦，『无论如何，恭喜你们。刚才你们通过了第一个测试。』

       『第一个？』被墙所阻隔的两人同时愤怒地反问。

       『接下来将是第二阶段的测试，还请继续努力。』

       随着语音落下，Buddy面前的液晶屏上提示被清空了。

       『这一次，你们的密码答案将会是不相同的，而且它们分别显示在对方的屏幕上。现在请尝试将自己所看到的“告知”对方，只要任何人失败，两人的起爆装置都会引爆。』躲在某处监视着他们的阴险女人又抛出一个“根本就不可能完成”的难题，『现在，倒计时重新启动。你们可得快一点儿，还剩下17分钟了。』

       看着重新开始逐渐减少的数字，两人握紧的拳头，指甲早已嵌入掌心的皮肉之中。

       Leon要看见Buddy所能看见的提示，虽然不能说是驾轻就熟，也算是能够做到。但是要反过来将自己看到的东西让Buddy看见，这可能吗？他们从来没有尝试过，或者说他从来没有与Buddy提起过能够看见对方所看见场景的事，所以他当然也不可能会知道，Buddy是不是也和他一样。

       『AMZ5523KUW』Leon叨念着，并用手指缓缓地依次滑过液晶屏上的密码信息，把它们深深地刻入自己的脑海之中，让它成为潜意识里能够即刻就反应出来的信号，一种既非声音，也非图像，而是手指在输入盘上移动位置的自主动作。

       为什么会认为这样就能够更容易地向Buddy传达，其实Leon自己也不知道。只是本能地感觉到，他可能可以随着自己的动作同步行动。

       将精神完全放空，Buddy全身贯注地“感应”着，就好像过去他在所操控的“舔舐者”作出动作的时候，能够快速判断它们行动的对错，以便进行下一步的指引。

       虽然Leon的动作变化幅度不大，但他按顺序在键盘上逐格缓慢移动，让Buddy可以较准确地辨识出来，并跟随着他的移动而在键盘上移动，最终到达Leon长时间停顿的位置。Buddy按下去，输入一位字母或数字，然后继续下一个，直到完全输完。

       当Buddy按动确认键的时候，计时的屏幕闪烁了一下，停顿了5秒，然后又开始了倒数。

       这闪烁和5秒的停顿，Leon也看见了。他知道自己成功了，他们俩成功了。用力地抹了一把脸，将鬓角和额头上流下的汗滴擦去，然后飞快地在自己这一侧输入他早已经从Buddy那里看见的提示密码。

       计时器第二次停下了。但Leon和Buddy都明白，并不是那么轻易就能解决问题，只要时间数字没有消失，间隔着他们的实验室门没有打开，那女人的实验就还会继续，他们依旧处在极度的危险之中。

       『速度惊人啊。』不出所料的，声音没有放过他们。『我现在开始怀疑，你们是不是早已被执行过信息连接的激活。能够在如此短的激活时间内完成第二阶段这从理论上完全是不可能做到的。』

       『你明知道不可能，还用这么短的计时时间来威胁我们，是存心要杀了我们，而不根本不是要做什么测试吗？』Leon抬起头，对着屋里的摄像头大吼着，怒火已经难以压抑。

       『到底要等死还是再拼一次，你们可以自己选择。』观察着他们的女人完全无视了Leon的抗议，依旧继续着她所计划好的步骤，『接下来……』

       她的话音还未落下。

       『已经够了。』先前没有出声的Buddy扶着一侧的桌脚站起来，看向摄像头，『没错，你就是打算看我们像是苍蝇一样被耍得团团转，因为死亡的恐惧而崩溃掉的样子吧。』

       『不会再继续听从你的指令进行什么见鬼的测试了。』Leon也一同反抗起来。『还有8分钟，足够我们找到别的方法离开这里。通风道并没有关闭是吧？我能感觉到微弱的风。』

       Carla仔细注视着两个监视屏中，两人的一举一动，她发现当Leon提到“通风道”这个词的时候，下一瞬间，Buddy的目光就转向了那里，就好像明明无法听到隔壁任何声音的他突然间听到了Leon的话。

       『第三阶段……思维共感吗？』Carla不自主地在思考的同时吐出这样的话。

       接下来沉默的10秒之后，这个谜一样的女人自言自语着，『这可真不是我想要的结果呢。』她咋了一下舌，『我可不希望和一条狗分享思维，狗只要停滞在第一阶段的指令接受，最多也只需要第二阶段的交互反馈就够了。看来对于Las Plagas的研究是该到头了。』

       她发出一声叹息，再次撂下出人意料的发言，『炸弹是骗你们的，只是个普通的倒数时钟和输入终端组合成的玩意儿罢了。原本打算的是，第一项测试就给你们30分钟的时间，成功的话将会重新计时一小时测试第二阶段。直到无法继续为止。但你们却在短短二十分钟内就能提升到第三阶段，让我吃惊啊。』

       Leon和Buddy双双露出被人耍了的愤怒表情，要不是隔得很远，恐怕即使是对女士一向态度温和的Buddy也会要把自己手里抄起的那个“假炸弹”扔到Carla的脸上去。

       『不过你们也别感觉会太轻松，BSAA已经准备前往中央控制区域，启动这里的自毁程式，在这段时间里，你们就尽情地享受在通风道里爬的乐趣吧。』她隔着屏幕，抛出一个飞吻，然后转身离开。

       倒数时钟依旧在忠实地数着数，只留下空空的显示屏，而屏幕后的那个女人也真的消失了，再也没有回来。

 

 


	6. 相似之人

       想象归想象，哪怕先前做了多少的心理准备，哪怕早已经决定好了绝对不可以把相似之人看作是那个人，而代入过多的私人感情，但当面对面相遇的时候，这一切瞬间便化作了泡影。

       Chris呆呆地站在原地，望着那个人的脸，什么话都吐不出来。他仅有的意志力都用在不让眼泪掉下来这件事上了。

       『这是Chris·Redfield，是一位经验老道的战士了。』Jill从背后拍拍Chris的腰，并把他轻轻向前推了一把。而她的介绍不但打破了尴尬的气氛，同时也委婉地提醒着Chris，眼前的是一个陌生的人。

       『我在这里醒来还不久，所以很多事还不明白，请多多指教了。』对方却是落落大方地伸出尚完好左臂，想要与被介绍的Chris握手。

       但克里斯依旧愣愣得，一动不动。

       『啊，对不起。说来也是，和感染者握手是有点让一般人无法接受吧。』那小子依旧呵呵傻笑着把手收了回去，挠了挠自己的后脑勺。

       『不，我不是这个意思。』难以控制自己的情绪的Chris，在被对方误会嫌弃感染者的叠加刺激下，终究还是扑过去拥抱了眼前的人。『对不起，真的对不起。』他不断重复着道歉，连他自己也不知道是为了什么而致歉，是因为他的发呆而让对方的心理收到了伤害，还是因为过去无法救出那个重要的队友而导致对方诞生于此，并且将带着永远也无法消失的怪异外表而遭人排挤。或者，这只是他想对Piers说的，却再也无法传达到的话。

       Chris感觉到，对方的胳膊环了上来，并在他的后背上轻轻拍了拍，就如同过去在失去队友悲伤中相互安慰那样。鼻腔和眼眶中的酸涩感袭面而来，Chris的视线彻底地模糊成了一片。

       『啊，我并没有任何责怪你的意思，真的。不用那么在意的。』当Chris被稍稍推开后，他听见的是这样的回答，以及一脸歉意地陪着笑的年轻人。

       『是我失态了，抱歉。』对于刚才几乎哭出来，又紧抱对方的冲动行为，Chris感到了羞涩，他假装咳嗽，转过头掩住了通红的脸。却没有察觉到对方正悄悄观察他的视线。

       Chris一眼瞥过方才他与Jill费了牛劲扯掉精神控制装置后终于回复神志的Steve，还有几个有理智并且能够简单交流的其他陌生克隆体，重新整理好自己的思绪。现在的第一目标是将这些能够有望回归正常人生活的人和受了伤的BSAA队员送出这里。

       他转头看向Jill，『大家得先出去，然后联系总部派直升机前来接应。还有这些……』Chris停顿了一下以便寻找一个适合的字眼，『幸存者们也需要救助。』

       『不，我可不想要这种“救助”。』这里唯一一个拥有与年龄匹配的记忆的人——Steve立刻就高声反对，也许是在这些年中，他吃过了太多的苦头，变得难以相信任何机构，『我会自己离开这里，找一个安全的地方躲起来，我可不希望再变成任何人的实验品，或者被人用奇怪的恐惧的眼光看着。』

       『至少让我们送你们一程，到半路任何环境更好一点的地方再让你们自行离开。OK？这里太冷了，就这样在没有方向的冰雪中行走，只会迷路冻死在雪地里。』Chris提出建议。但其实他的心里也在忐忑不安。

       那些外表完全与一般人无疑的年轻人，也许还能比较轻松地在人群里隐藏起来，过上普通人的日子，但是那些带着明显异常特征的人……他的目光再次转回到与变异之后的Piers完全相似的脸上，看着那半张遍布裂纹，裂缝中还带着时不时转动着的眼珠，还有无论多宽大的袖子也掩盖不住的畸形右臂，这样的孩子怎样才能好好地自由地活下去？

       被其他人看见，恐怕会立刻引起恐慌而随即遭到枪击吧。

       必须要保护他。Chris对自己说。

 

       『Jill。』老牌的BSAA队长转向他曾经搭档了很多次的老友，他可以完全信任的人，『你带他们先出去，联络直升机的事交给你了。』他向幸存者的人群比划了一下，『我去找到Leon他们，然后去中央控制室，摧毁这里。』

       说着，他下意识地紧了紧身上装备的背带扣，『如果，我是说如果，』他强调了两次，『我不能及时回来，你一定要确保他们能够安全离开，不被任何人利用。』

       『放心吧，我保证。』Jill接过Chris递过来的备用弹药夹，装进自己的腰包里，『还有，你一定要回来。我们都会等你一起离开。』她看了一眼Chris右臂上，那枚原本属于Piers的臂章，『大家都希望你能好好的活着，无论什么情况之下。』

       『嗯。』Chris点点头。

       『我比较熟悉这里的路，我一起去吧。』一边突然响起一个自告奋勇的声音。即使不转头去看，光凭借那嗓音，Chris也能知道是谁。

       『不行。』Chris立刻就否决了。他怎么能，怎么能看到他又陷入危险，怎么能容忍自己将他带入死神的领地，更何况他虽然与那个人有着同样优秀的素质，却也依旧是个无关的普通人。BSAA的责任是保护他们，而不是让他们涉险。

       『你根本就不知道里面有多少机关，更别说中央控制室在哪里了，进去就算不是送死也是瞎忙活。在说两个人也算多一个背后的照应，会安全很多。你是要让这里不能继续运转吧，在完成任务之前就死了的话，这里会继续产生更多的牺牲者。』那个人如Chris想象的一样，有着与Piers相同的固执和说服力。

       『Chris，他说的没错，你应该带上他。』Jill也在一边帮腔。

       『好吧……』最终应允的Chris带着无奈的语气，『但是行动必须听我的，让你躲起来就躲起来。』他回身走到不远处的一个雇佣兵尸体前，把尸体上的防弹衣扯了过来，套在了眼前这个满脸笑容的年轻人的身上。『会用枪吗？』然后他抓过背后一把反器材步枪给他演示了装填、瞄准和射击的过程。

       『没问题。队长。』那孩子向他行了一个别扭的军礼。

       顿时地，Chris又后悔起来，他低垂下眼，不敢去看对方那双明亮的眼睛。只是用一点也不符合他个性的超小音量，咕哝了声『走吧。』

 

       一路上，Chris都没有再出声，只是在必要的时候向年轻人打一些手势，示意他小心或者隐蔽。

       然而，虽然他也曾经思考过，为什么会前进的如此容易，为什么熟悉地形的克隆体会不带任何控制装置就在这里乱跑，但那张脸留给他的冲击盖过了所有的疑问。他单纯地信任着这个人，毫无根据地。

       可从实验室脱出的Leon并不这么想。当他扶着Buddy从通风道中钻出来，碰巧遇上了带着那个相似的人的Chris，他就开始怀疑。到不是说他怀疑那个年轻人有什么对Chris不利的阴谋，那孩子看着Chris的眼神太过热切，似乎不太可能会有什么加害他的举动，而是怀疑背后可能是安排好了这一切的那个女人有什么阴谋。

       但Leon现在需要照顾依然行动不太便利的Buddy，他需要优先考虑让这个无辜的人离开这里，所以他同意了Chris的建议，先行带Buddy返回入口处等待。

 

 

       正如Leon所猜测的，那双眼睛依然在阴暗的小屋中观察着所有人的一举一动，她思索总结着先前的计划结果，耐心地等待着猎物自己走上衡量他的磅秤。

       Carla知道，在此之前，与这些难拗的家伙们直接开战的人都失败了，包括她自己。但这一回，她真的好好反思过了失败的原因，还有她自己究竟想要什么。

       答案是她想要回到过去的那个自己，还有向那个让她变成这样的男人复仇。她虽然有才能，也有魄力，但她从本质上还是过去的那个小女人，只是她看清了，她所爱着的人根本不爱她，她能依靠的只有自己。她不像Alex那样有野心，所以她也不会像她那样走入一个莫名的自毁结局。

       虽然其实她曾经因为愤恨也企图毁掉自己过。但她至少还是清醒的。人要么活着，也许活的好，也许不好，要么死去。想要改造自己就得冒着失败的风险，失败就得承认自己还不是最完美的那个人，而不是看着完美的别人，想要把别人“变成”自己。

       她不知道人死去之后究竟有没有灵魂，但她知道移魂这种事根本不可能存在，就像她知道自己不可能完全变成ADA王一样。Alex白白消费了一切，包括她自己。

       能够移植意识的方法，只有移植整个脑子。不过被移植了他人的大脑，那么这个人到底算是谁？是身体的“他”，还是大脑的“他”？无论如何Carla都成功地解决了这个课题，剩下的只有验证那个“他”是谁，他是否还保存着过去的记忆而已。

       所以，抛开其他的不谈，Alex是最为失败的那个。T-恐惧只是一种开放基因移植的辅助用具，利用它可以帮助生物体更好地与同一时段注入的其他基因样本融合，其他毫无作用。所以在Alex选择了那个小女孩作为移植受体时，其他的与T-恐惧成功融合的样本都被毁掉了。她们已经带上了T-恐惧的基因片段，就无法再成为衔尾蛇全基因完美融合的标本体。而那个小女孩，也不可能真正成为Alex，顶多只是一个伪造的克隆体加上愚蠢的精神催眠带来的假象罢了。

       是的，Alex所做的一切都是毫无意义的浪费。那些衔尾蛇的感染者也是。原本只需要吸入剂量的衔尾蛇被直接注入标本的血液中，让他们全部都无法承受而变异了。

       所谓的“衔尾蛇”并不单单指它的结构是一个环状，还有它独特的复制方式。它嵌入到宿主的双链DNA中的一条上，以环状滚动的方式复制宿主的DNA，分毫不差，包括细胞增殖时会可能丢失或自然突变的部分，或者必然会减少的端粒部分，完全不会有任何的改变。也就是说，完美感染了衔尾蛇的人，不会再被其他病毒感染而破坏或改变他的DNA；同时的，他也不会因为自身细胞的衰老程式设置而丢失作为“端粒”的基因重复部分。如果能够正确应用“衔尾蛇”的话，也许那么多人里面可以找到一个的，完美的“人类”，停滞在巅峰状态的人类。

       Carla看着镜子中自己的模样，即使多么悲伤都流不出一点儿眼泪，她已经不再是人类了，或者说当她成为那个女人的赝品的时候，她就不再是人类了。而现在，她要的只是重新变回人类而已。

       那个带着检测装置的门，猎物正越来越靠近了。

       当Chris和那个年轻人同时出力扳开门的两侧时，Chris所接触到的那半侧门扉上的指示灯突然变成了红色。

       幕后的女子露出了笑容……

 

 

       安静得悄无声息的走道和空无防守的屋子，让Chris本能地又想起了过去。而当那个穿着蓝色衣裙的女人死而复生，又站在一门之隔的眼前时，Chris的浑身都绷紧了。

       他就像是一只嗅到了不详气味的野兽，脑中充满的只有守护幼崽的意识。而现实也给了他残酷的回应。

       如同他最不愿意记起的那一刻，当玻璃门打开的刹那间，那个女人再次向他脚下的地板扔出那个可怕的“刺球”，而他向她扣下扳机，却收获了一堆被诡异反弹到侧面墙上而留下的弹坑。

       一如噩梦，那个球炸开了，变成了像是雨点一样袭来的无数微型注射器。

       『NO！』Chris吼叫着向同伴扑过去，将他牢牢地护在自己与墙角之间，企图用自己的后背替他挡下所有的攻击。

       被护住的年轻人奋力地从Chris的遮挡下伸出右臂，瞬间激发的电流击落了大多的注射器，但还是有三支刺中了Chris右半边的背肌。

       『NO！Captain!』被惊恐和紧张所支配的年轻人，不仅是表情，整个右脸都变得更加扭曲，扩大的裂隙里，每一个眼珠都闪出恐惧的神色，似乎情绪的爆发让他的变异更加严重了。他用变形的如同爪子一样的右手飞快地帮Chris拔掉了那三支针筒。被丢在地面的注射器针头上还带着许多血滴。

       Chris捂着背，疼痛和震惊让他一时还没有反应过来。

       『队长。你感觉怎么样？』年轻人盯着他的眼神中充满了忧虑。

       『暂时还没问题。』Chris在伤口上摸了一把，发现没有什么遗留下任何被注入的液体，也没有长出什么奇怪的东西，连血迹也看不见多少。

       『如果发现我不对劲，立刻就开枪，明白吗？』Chris还是不放心，他不是恐惧自己变成那种怪物而死去，而是害怕自己会伤害别人，尤其是眼前的这个人。

       年轻人没有回答，只是扶着Chris快速离开了那间屋子，向他所知道的控制中心跑去。他在心里对自己说，如果Chris不再是他自己，如果他完全丧失理智成为怪物，那么在启动了基地的自毁程序之后，他会选择留下来，陪Chris一起消失。

       然而他们都算错了。那些与当年一样的注射器只是一石二鸟的幌子。

       针筒中的不是任何病毒，也没有任何东西，反而的，它抽吸出了被刺中的Chris的血，被丢弃在那间屋子里，等待着被人回收。同时的，它所引出的两人的表现，也让躲在一边的监视者尽收眼底。

 

 


	7. 归处

       Leon有些担心，Buddy会怎么样，其他感染者会怎么样。这并非出于对Jill的不信任，或者对BSAA的不信任。但是有的时候，很多来自上层的压力和决定是下级小队无法改变的。Sherry就是一个很好的例子，她成功从浣熊市事件中幸存之后的日子，是他都无法想象的。他不希望感染者都会被这样对待，尤其是好不容易从困境中站起来的Buddy。

       他回到来时的飞机处，悄悄地给Hunnigan打了电话，而她也在一翻左顾右盼，并关掉了各种监听之后给了他一个简单的回答——“跑，去别人找不到的地方”。言下之意非常明显了，无论BSAA的意愿，作为能够存活下来并且保持理智的感染者，将成为各界所争抢的实验品。

       Leon开始计划如何在BSAA的直升机半路让他们离开之后，快速隐藏起来。却在翻找地图时发现了放在他曾坐着的位置上的纸条。

       他与Chris离开已经无法再这种环境下起飞的飞机时，将ADA赠送给他的那个粉盒留在的座位上。而现在，粉盒不见了，取而代之的是一张纸条。“我拿走了你看来不需要的东西，送你一个你可能更需要的。”落款是AW，纸条的背后还附上了一枚特制的钥匙。虽然Leon对飞行器不是非常了解，但他依旧能看出，那是一把直升飞机的启动钥匙。

       直接离开这里吗？Leon转头看向风雪中不远处停放的模糊的直升机影子。

       跑回基地入口大厅的Leon将Buddy用他带来的长大衣裹起来。『我们要走了。』他说。

       『不需要搭你们一程吗？』Jill显得并不惊讶，似乎这也在她的意料之中。

       『不远的地方有小型的直升机。Buddy的腿还没有完全恢复，在他们下机后很难跟上他们一起移动。我想直接用这里的直升机前往目的地。』

       Jill点了点头，『好吧，如果你们需要帮助，请务必告诉我，不用客气。』

       『谢谢。』Leon笑着挥了挥手，不顾Buddy的强烈抗议将他扛了起来，而身高比他高出不少的Buddy就像是个大型的长条装麻袋一样挂在Leon的肩上胡乱地蹬着腿。

       『别乱动，要滑下来了。』

       『那就放我下来，我能自己走。』

       『雪地和平地可不一样，你自己走，被冻成冰棍也走不到那里。』

       慢慢的，飘摇的雪片和大风遮盖了两人的身影。

       而基地下也传来了隆隆的爆炸声。

       Jill和剩下的队员们就这么直直地望着燃起的火光，矗立在风雪之中。

       直到看见两个摇晃的人影相互扶持着从火焰中走出来，他们才大声欢呼起来。

       Chris背着已经耗尽弹药的步枪，而那个年轻人包裹在厚厚的毛毯里，遮掩住了他因为感染而变得怪异的身形。

       Jill哭着扑了上来，就像是当年那个看见丧失惊恐万分的女孩一样。原来害怕友人的失去，谁都是一样的。

 

       『Leon准备自己架势直升机离开，我觉得他最好也和他们一起。』Jill抹掉了眼泪，指了指Chris身边的年轻人，『其他人我可以谎称是普通的幸存者，尽早找安全的地方让他们自己离开，但是他这个样子实在无法隐瞒。』她暗示着某些与Leon所担心之事一样的忧虑。

       『可是……』Chris犹豫了，他不知道这样的孩子该去哪里才是安全的，到达了又该怎么才能生活下去。

       『我一个人也没问题的。』那年轻人还是那样笑着，与曾经的那个自信的Piers无异。他向着Jill指点的Leon他们离开的方向跑去。

       而Chris就像被冰雪冻住了一样僵在那里，似乎是失去了什么重要的东西，傻呆呆地看着雪片漫天飞舞。

       『也许你也该去。』Jill在他的背后拍了一把，『让他们自己驾驶飞机，搞不好会马上撞毁在冰原上。』她说着颇为有理的话，也同时为Chris找了一个相当有力的理由。

       Chris转过头看向她，眼睛里的满是一种其他人无法读出来的谢意。

 

       『安全带都系紧了吗？』在替坐在副驾驶位置上，披着毯子的那个孩子调整好了安全带后，Chris向后排的Leon和Buddy做最后的确认。然后他关闭了舱门，并确定仪表盘警示灯熄灭后启动了旋转机翼。

       『睡一会儿吧。等到了叫醒你们。』他对略显倦容的三人说。

 

 

       茫茫的密雪之中，Carla重重地摔倒在雪地上，右手里装着Simmons头颅的罐子随着坡度滚了出去。她来不及伸手去够，只能紧紧护住另一只手上对她来说更重要的那个手提箱。

       这次被袭击对于Carla来说出乎她的意料之外，她以为从秘密出口到达雪地车仅几步之遥，而且出口和车都设置得极为隐蔽，应该不会有人察觉得到。况且BSAA那些家伙们正忙于怎么离开这里和怎么安置那些他们带走的活标本，也应该无暇从已经开始爆炸的基地里寻找她的踪迹。

       然而她没有想到这个人也会来。这个和她长相极为相似女人，或者按实际情况来说，Carla才是她的赝品。

       虽然在C强化病毒的作用下，Carla的战斗力比起只是人类的ADA王来说更胜一筹，但她却在对战之中丝毫没有显现出病毒给予她的任何天赋，除了卓越的抗击打能力。这大概也是一种作为女人的自尊吧，哪怕是被敌人踩在脚底，也不愿意在外貌可以相互匹敌的对手前变成丑陋的怪物。

       红衣女子的一个矫捷后侧翻过后，抬手射出绳枪，钩上了Carla手里的手提箱，用力向后扯去。而Carla也不甘示弱地牢牢握住了手提箱的把手，那里面装着她的希望，她绝对不能在这个上面失手。

       ADA勾起嘴角，她当然也不会放弃。抬腿一个飞踢，地面上已被踩实的雪块被鞋尖铲起，飞向Carla，暂时地干扰了她的视线。在Carla下意识用空出来的右手遮挡时，ADA使用绳枪回收绳子时的力量再次发起攻击。

       那个黑色的箱子被拖拽着抛向了空中，因为绳勾的拉扯而损坏的锁终于碎裂了，打开的箱子里被安放妥当的两瓶血样离开了箱子里的缓冲内垫，在半空中旋转，就好像两片红色的花瓣在白色的世界中飞舞。

       两个相似的人同纵身跃起，各自抓住了一瓶，然后优雅地稳落在雪地上，向前的惯性让她们的靴子在雪面上留下一道短短的凹痕。

       『和你对战并非我的目的，我只是来拿走我想要的东西。不过我会给你留一瓶，这样我们都能够达到自己的目的，不是很好吗。』红衣的女子晃了晃手里的玻璃瓶，将它插入领口固定在胸衣间隙之中，转身几步小跑，便跨上了停在一边的雪地摩托。在最后的回眸时，她留下一句话，『丢弃那些没所谓的东西，只为自己考虑才是明智之举，不要被毫无价值的东西绑住了自己。』

       摩托的尾灯画出一道红色的光弧消失在白色的画布中。

       只有Carla紧握着手里的血瓶站在原地，寒冷让她的皮肤越发显得灰白。她就像一具塑料模型，连睫毛上也沾染了雪晶。

       她不是不懂ADA王所说的意思，但Carla还是无法像她说的那样放下其实早已没有价值的东西，这就是她们之间的差距。Carla心知肚明。

       她艰难地走向下坡，捡回了那个装着头颅的大罐子，而那个脑袋早已经因为滚动带来的撞击晕厥了过去。

       Carla发出笑声，嘲笑愚蠢又顽固不化的自己。这声音在大风的压盖下，能听到的，也只有她自己。

 

 

       Leon是被Chris拍醒的。醒来的时候，他的头正歪斜地靠在邻座Buddy的肩膀上，而Buddy什么也没有说，一直保持着单手撑着座椅，好让Leon靠得更稳的姿势。

       顿时地，Leon生出了一种在电影院，居然头靠邻座着别人的男朋友睡着了的丢脸感觉。连说抱歉都感觉开不了口。

       『好像到了。』Buddy僵硬地说，像是尽力在找一个不怎么尴尬的话题，好挥散掉一瞬间怪异的气氛，还有他近距离看见友人睁开惺忪睡眼而加速的心跳声。

       『这是哪里？』Leon强制自己撇转头，让自己不要再盯着刚才还近在咫尺的好友的唇。

       『已经废弃的BSAA野外训练基地。现在很难有人能找到这里了。』Chris又重新钻回前排去，从地面的行囊里掏出指南针，『我和Leon先去探路，然后回来带你们过去。』他把手枪塞到那个年轻新人的左手里，叮嘱着，『留在机舱里，注意安全。』

       他以为那孩子会老实听话的，至少他如果像那个人的话。

       然而当他返回时，看到却只有扶着直升机外壁，努力调整自己步态的Alexander Kozachenko。Chris感觉自己当头被泼了一盆冰水。

       『那小子去哪了？』当他焦急询问的时候，内心中充满了矛盾。理智告诉他，也许那孩子这样独自离开，隐藏起来更好，毕竟自己很快就要回到BSAA的队伍，而Leon和Alexander也不可能照看这孩子一辈子。况且作为一个外貌特征明显的感染者，越少人知道他在那里，他便越安全。但有一部分的内心却想要紧抓着这孩子不放，继续守着他，看着他，哪怕这意味着会在丛林里躲藏一辈子。

       『他说要到周围看看，我实在跟不上。』Buddy显得有些愧疚，他不想做一个老要别人照顾，自己却一点儿忙也帮不上别人的家伙，『不过他才刚走，应该还没走多远。』他急急地补充道。

       一瞬间，Chris意识到自己究竟给了这个腿脚不便的病人多大的压力，却又一时不知道该怎么说才好，只能傻兮兮地赶紧接着发出提议。『Leon你先带他去刚才我们找到的驻扎地，那孩子交给我吧。这里我熟悉，一定会很快找到的。』他说了一句让自己心虚的话。实际上他并不敢肯定，如果那孩子躲着他的话，根本不可能再把他找回来。

       最终，事实也证明了这一点。

       失败的Chris，能做的只有独自一人把额头抵在树干上哭泣。他已经彻底地放弃了，包括控制自己的眼泪这一点，甚至感觉不到背后有人正在接近。

       温暖从背后贴了上来，环住了他的腰，让他当场挂着泪痕僵立在那里，愣愣地。

       『我在这里，在这里。』熟悉的声音粘在肩窝里传了过来，像是温柔的安慰。

       Chris握着锁在他腰际的两只手腕，感觉自己在做着梦，一个一旦醒来破灭后会让他躲起来大哭一场的梦。

       『Captain, Captain.』那个声音还在呢喃着，『真的太想念你了，都快要让我发疯。』

       『Piers……』Chris慢慢地在对方的紧拥中转过身去，想看看他的脸，哪怕只是在梦里。

       那张熟悉亲切的脸出现在眼前，而眼神中充满的不是过去那种清亮的自信，而是深切得像是深渊一样的渴求。『是的，Chris！我的队长。』那孩子靠了过来，并且将自己的唇压向了Chris的。

       干燥的带着暖意的碰触，进而是湿漉漉舌尖的小心试探，和摸入T恤下摆的指尖。Chris放任了对方的这种行为。他只想要抓紧这个孩子，让他不要那么快就溜走，即使是在稍纵即逝的梦里。

       『别离开。』Chris带着朦胧的眼扫视着眼前的人。

       这激起了年轻人心中无尽的欲望。他重重地啃咬着年长男人的下唇，肆无忌惮地将自己的舌侵入对方的口腔，疯狂地纠缠在一起，而他的手直接爱抚着Chris T恤之下的宽阔背肌。直到Chris几乎要喘不过气来，才带着同样混乱的呼吸从他的嘴唇上离开。

       『我差点就忍不住要做出一些糟糕的事了。』那孩子红着脸退开了一些，却还是被Chris大力地揽在怀里。

       『别走……』BSAA队长的嗓音中还是混杂着悲痛。

       『我以为队长你不会为我留下的，我以为你会回到队伍中而不是陪我留在荒野里，我以为你之所以那么在意我只是因为同情或者感觉到对我的亏欠。所以我没有说出真相。』年轻人吐露出让Chris一时无法消化的信息，『所以当你坐进驾驶舱里的时候，我高兴得都要跳起来了。但我还是害怕你会走，所以我躲起来了，想看看你的反应。』

       『Piers，你真的还活着，是吗？』脑子里混乱得像是被轰炸过的废墟，Chris只会说出这样的句子了。

       『是的，是我。』被叫到名字的人再一次拥抱回去，『他们把我的尸体从海里捞起来，把还没有死掉的脑子移植到了克隆体的身上。虽然意义上有些差别，但我还是和原来一样。』他抓着Chris的手，引导他摸上自己脑后因为移植大脑而留下的伤痕。

       『可是那些病毒……』Chris依旧害怕这只是梦境。

       『只要不是特别紧张的话，我可以控制自己保持原本的外表。我会努力控制的。』眼前的人带着真诚的调子保证着，一如过去他被队长点出做得不够好的地方的时候。

       Chris仔细地观察着，Piers原本那俊俏的脸上还是多少留有一些淡淡的痕迹，就好像疤痕脱落后皮肤上仍遗留的色素沉淀。『会疼吗？』他小心地抚摸着那些痕迹。

       『队长你再这样太过温柔的话，我又要想一些不应该的事了。』Piers笑着把Chris的手从脸侧轻轻拿开，即使他内心中其实无比希望那掌心能够停留得更久一些，甚至有那种用自己的脸去蹭蹭那手心的冲动。

       年长的男人终于露出久违了的笑容，『我可没有把你当作小狗哦。』他强调着和Piers真正的遐想毫无关系的事。迟钝，却并不让人讨厌。

       『走吧，队长，我们回基地去。』Piers硬是把“其实做你的狗我也不介意”的错误发言给咽了回去，摆出曾经五好士兵的架势，但心里却想着过去在这个基地里训练时，与队长共处一室的事。

       由于这个基地是由倒闭的雨林度假中心改造的，所以参加训练的人员除了在荒野求生的项目中需要在森林里露宿，其他更多的时候倒是可以住在比军队中环境好太多的房间里。两人一间的标准宾馆配置，在BSAA队员看来绝对是堪比天堂了。

       那时候Piers可是击败了超多的队长崇拜者，才能获得和Chris住一间的“超级待遇”。虽然，只能悄悄地观察队长的睡颜，但那对于Piers来说已经是非常兴奋的几天。

       但现在，也许他不再满足于那些了。

 

       基地虽然已经荒废，对外的联络全部中断，电力供应也只有几块尚存完好的太阳能蓄电池板维持，大概限度就只是提供为数不多的电灯照明。但是库存里的军备食物，以及衣物铺盖绝对可以称得上是充足。四周茫茫的雨林，除了一些野生动物，杳无人烟，所以亦不用太过担忧BOW的侵袭。

       燃起的篝火中，四人吃着罐头，喝着两位BASS队员采集的野菜蘑菇炖汤，感觉好像回到了病毒被释放，世界陷入丧尸和BOW的恐惧之前的日子，平和、舒心。

       『我们会在这里待多久？』Buddy看着跳动的火焰，披着毯子。他想起了曾经带学校孩子们夏令营的那会儿。他喜欢这里，比有军队包围的安置点更自由，更美丽的地方。但他不认为Leon会陪他一直留在这个室外桃园里。他是一名美国政府直属的特工，而他不过只是东斯拉夫一个平凡的逃亡者。

       『不知道，说实话我并没有细想过这个。』Leon捧着水杯，『也许等那些打算拿我们搞合成兽的疯子忘了我们的时候。』他转过头，而Buddy耳后露出的一节脖子吸引了他的注意。

       『那是多久？』Buddy低下头，把视线移到自己的膝盖上，『然后呢？你打算去哪里？』话刚出口，他就后悔自己问了如此愚蠢的问题。除了回到自己的国家，回到自己亲友身边，那还能是哪里。

       Leon挪了一下坐的位置，与Buddy更加靠近了些。

       这时候，Chris已经跑去屋后的小溪边洗澡，而Piers也以帮助警卫的名义跟了去。其实Leon早就看穿了这个年轻人热情之中所带有感情，但就如同他也不会轻易承认，自己对于另一个人存在着一种说不清道不明的依恋感，他绝对不会开口点醒这一个迟钝一个瑟缩的两人。

       『你会一起来吗？』最终他在混乱的思维中无意识地脱口而出，询问了他真正想知道的。

       『哈？』Buddy猛然抬头看向Leon。他并非没有听清对方的问题，而是惊讶于问题中意味着的内容。

       坐在一起的两人挨得是如此的近，近到彼此的大腿隔着裤腿紧贴在一起。腿部体温略低的Buddy甚至可以感觉到对方传过来的暖意。他急急地站起来，却因为腿肌长期萎缩而重心不稳，跌了回去。而他本能地在摔落中转身、伸手，企图撑着地，以免连脸都直接砸在地上的惨状，最终导致了他扑在慌忙前来接他的Leon身上，一米九的身高加之不算过分瘦削的身材，使两人无法保持适当的姿势站稳，而四腿纠缠着躺倒在地面上。

       Buddy挣扎着想要赶紧从这个压在对方身上，下巴磕着对方额头的超尴尬状态中摆脱，但毫无章法的扭动反而引发了不应该的触感，就好像在双方的胸中点了一把火。

       心跳的加速，使彼此间再次产生了共感，所有的感觉、思维和欲望都毫无保留地传达给了对方。羞耻，却禁不住地期待更多的接触；理智的极力克制，却敌不过压倒性的情动。想要亲吻，抚摸，呼吸着对方吐出的灼热空气，想要像那一天一样拥抱着释放自己的欲求。

       然而，即使是明白对方和自己一样渴望着这些，两人还是保持着移开的视线僵持在那里。直到Buddy酸痛的胳膊实在是无法再支撑住他的上半身，他趴了下去，落在对方的怀抱里。

 

 

       像Piers记忆中的一样，洗完澡的Chris穿着四角裤在房间里擦着湿漉漉的头发，举起的手臂露出两侧好看的腰线，毫无防备地引诱着他。过去的他会呆呆地望着，不断告诉自己不能做出任何出格的，会让队长生气的举动。但现在，已经看见Chris为自己所做的一切的Piers，已经决定不再掩饰自己。

       『Piers？』看着走过来的年轻晚辈那紧盯着自己的灼热眼神，迷茫地歪着头。作为一个年纪上了四十的男人，依旧如此迟钝，真是笨得可爱。

       抬手搭上了Chris的腰，Piers把自己贴了过去，低头将脸埋在了队长的胸肌凹陷里，像是个撒娇的孩子一样在那宽阔胸膛的皮肤上蹭动着脸颊。

       重重地呼了口气，年长的男人宠溺地看着Piers，轻抚着他的后颈，那道微微凸起的手术伤痕就在那里，诉说着主人曾经遭遇的痛苦。

       『队长……』温热的呼吸随着Piers的抬头而吹打在Chris的耳边，而他直起的腰让两人的胯部也严密地贴合在一起。这时候，反应愚钝的年长者才从对方抵上来的火热，明白了他那眼神中所期望的东西。

       Chris开始后退，直到膝弯碰触到了床沿的阻碍。『等……』他想要说什么，却被Piers急切的声音打断了。

       『是要拒绝我吗？讨厌我的碰触？』那孩子的眼眸中闪动着楚楚可怜的神情，就好像遭受到巨大的打击似的，双手和视线同时垂落下来。

       『不是的。』Chris下意识地赶快否定，吐出的句子一点也没有经过他的大脑，就这么在害怕伤害到对方的心情的驱使下蹦了出去。

       『那就是可以罗？』Piers的眼睛又亮起来。他扑了过来，将Chris撞倒在床垫上。

       允吻细细密密地落在胸前，然后又逐渐向下，舌尖轻轻舔舐过小腹，留下晶亮的水痕。配合着抚摸过腰骶部的手的动作，将对方仅存的衣物褪下。完全裸露的年长者第一次羞得全身通红。

       掌心包裹着感觉的中心，恰到好处的揉捏和滑动让Chris很快就起了反应。他用手捂着嘴，害怕自己漏出丢人的呜咽，也同时阻止了自己再说出伤到那孩子的拒绝。

       然后，Piers终于放开了手，受到照顾的部位又被他小心翼翼地含进嘴里。舌头移动辗转着，勾画着凸起血管的纹路。

       『Piers……』Chris颤抖着，努力控制着自己不彻底迷失在对方所制造的快感之中，『你不必这样的。为我这么做。』

       『可我想要这样，』被呼唤的人在间隙中回复，『给我吧，所有的。』他又再次吮吸了起来。

       喷出的液体被Piers吞咽了下去，只流下一点挂在嘴角的白浊，让年轻的他看起来色气无比。他伸出食指擦去遗留的，然后在Chris的面前笑着舔掉了。『队长味道，我总算是尝到了。』他一边从床尾爬了过去，一边说着，就好像一只尝到了第一口美味的豹子。而他挺立的地方由下及上地擦过Chris的腿，又一次激起了尚沉浸在余韵中的人的颤栗。

       『我也帮你……』年长的男人支起上半身，想要为对方做同样的事情，却意外地被推开了。

       『我想要在队长的里面。让我在你里面出来，Chris。』年轻人在侧着身的Chris的身后躺下，左手爱抚过他的大腿，引导着他曲起那条靠上方的左腿，而胯部就像哄诱，又像是撒娇一样在他的臀沟里挤压蹭弄。

       Chris叹息着向后仰去，同时环抱着Piers搂在他胸口的胳膊，让自己的颈后紧贴着Piers的额头。年轻人笑起来，亲吻着Chris的后背，而左手的指尖也沾着润滑液，探入了对方的腿间深处。

       在扩张捣弄中，突然被触及最敏感之处的Chris发出惊呼，这让Piers越发地兴奋起来。他已经再也无法忍耐下去了，他要立刻得到他的队长。

       深部的用力冲撞，带给两人的是从没有过的巅峰体验。这远比Piers曾经想象过的棒得多，让他迷失进去，在几近高潮的时候高兴得哭泣起来。

       轻抚着那孩子的脸，用微颤的拇指擦去他流出来的眼泪。Chris喘息着，用一种近似迷恋的眼神细审着对方的样貌，看着那些又微微裂开的皮肤，还有里面露出的同样带着迷离神色的眼珠。奇怪的，他感觉不到任何的恐惧和不适，有的只是心疼和无尽的想要守护对方的想法。

       逐一地亲吻过那些裂口，然后看它们慢慢地愈合起来。

       合上眼，让律动带出的快意升腾到全身，纯粹地感受着对方的存在和疯狂的爱意。

       『Piers……』用低哑而带着呻吟的嗓音呼喊着对方的名。

       这让那个被呼唤的人彻底地失了控，他深深地把自己完全埋入那致紧而温暖的躯体里，猛然释放出来。而年长的男人也随后松懈了下来，在满足地长叹之后，他将年轻人往怀里揽了揽，掖好被子，然后沉沉地睡去。

 

 

       Leon和Buddy还是相互地僵持在那里，只是从中庭的篝火边转移到了休息的屋子里。

       即使是相互明白彼此都想要这个，都期待着这个，但依旧无法说破它，甚至还在内心中寻思着各种借口，却也因为明知故作太过愚蠢而最终只留下沉默。

       『困了，还是睡吧。』良久的无声之后，Buddy不管自己仍然狂跳的心脏，和胸腔中难以平复的火热翻腾，撒了个显而易见的谎，逃避似地钻入了被子里。但又若有所思地在算不上宽阔的单人床上，只占了一半的位置。

       灯被熄灭了，只有玻璃窗外月光的照映下，才能依稀看见床上侧睡的人影。Leon借着微弱的光，从自己所坐着的单人床移动到Buddy躺下的另一张床边。

       重量的增加让床垫的另一侧形成凹陷，原本平衡的床面倾斜了，加之床板发出的咯吱声，使根本没有睡着的Buddy禁不住蠕动了一下。他的后背贴到了另一个在边上躺下的人的背脊。

       怪异的气氛再度传染开了，黑暗中能够清晰地听见两人加速的心跳声。呯呯地，将先前略冷却下去的空气又一次加热。

       『Sasha。』Buddy听到那个人叫着他的昵称，那是他第一次听到Leon这么叫他。紧接着，他感觉到对方翻转身，他的胸膛贴着自己的背，他的呼吸吹入自己的耳廓后。一瞬间，他整个人都紧绷起来，却在下一刻因为对方搭上他肩膀的手的抚触而瘫软下去。

       『Leon……』Buddy终于也回过身去，在月光的指引下，亲吻上对方的鼻尖，就像是一种试探，不是针对Leon，而是对于他自己。

       病毒所遗留下的共感影响让Leon下意识地吞咽了一次，他的手的接触带给Buddy的感受，而那种接触的渴望大部分也同时回馈给了他自己，诡异又太过刺激。而对方希望他不要停下的想法也毫无保留地传达过来，击溃了Leon那充满自信心的理智。

       两人同步地伸手触摸着对方，胸膛、腰侧、腹肌、尾椎、手腕、大腿，皮肤下窜起的生物电流扩四处散着。爱抚对方时的愉悦，被对方爱抚时的惬意，对方被爱抚时的颤抖，对方爱抚自己时的舒心，所有的，混杂在一起同时被感受，连呻吟都是双倍的。

       已经无法再思考，脑中剩下的只有加倍地探索和加倍地接受。纠缠在一起，两人被彼此散发出的荷尔蒙所包裹，共鸣使敏感度放大了。

       双腿分开，被温柔地进入的时候，Buddy弓起背，将舌尖探入对方的口腔中舔吻着。

       随着顶峰的逐渐接近，Buddy感觉到对方变得略有些粗暴起来，急切、用力、毫无顾忌地去索求。但那正是已经彻底沦陷于感官之中的他，所暗自期待的，不是被当作一名柔弱的女士那样对待，而是更加放纵的交合。他没脸去承认这样的自己，但他的想法还是不顾他的羞耻心而传达了过去。

       最敏感的位置被接连着撞击，呜咽声无法克制地漏了出来，然而却依旧无法满足，只能让欲望的火焰烧得更加旺盛，直到把所有的理智、廉耻全部燃尽，最后随着对方制造的节律摆动着腰胯自己迎上去。

       两人始终没有说一句话，他们也不需要说什么，一切都彼此明白，无需开口，只管拥紧对方就足够了。

 

 

       随着在这无他人之地驻扎得越久，他们都对彼此了解得更透彻，一些他们从来没有料想到的对方的过往，也在平凡的交谈中渐渐熟知。

       比如Redfield家拥有一个大牧场，Chris和Claire兄妹两人年少时的梦想都是当一名骑警。Chris除了军队中学到的飞机驾驶、格斗和射击之外，在农场里他更擅长于照顾各种农作物，还有他最爱的马匹，而Claire则精通于制作各种面包和奶酪。

       又比如在浣熊市事件发生之前，年轻的Leon总是睡过头，每天起床时间他总是挣扎在睡眠的边缘无法自拔。

       然而现在，他们又似乎可以稍微地回到从前。思考最多的不再是怎么样才能从满是丧尸的战场上心存下来，而是如何过好每一天。

       Buddy努力得锻炼，使他的腿部肌肉在短短一个月内完全恢复了正常的行动能力，这对于一个普通人来说可能是完全无法做到的奇迹。也许病毒并不完全是糟糕的，它给所有人带来毁灭和伤痛的同时，有的时候也会给人一些“神迹”，给予那些足够坚强又幸运的人。

       某日，从没见过真实的棕熊的Piers，被丛林里窜出来的一头浑身长满长毛的“怪物”吓了一跳，以为是BOW来袭的他紧张得要死。虽然事后发现那是一场虚惊，但他也意外地察觉到自己再也无法“变”成过去那个突变的样子，不管怎样的惊吓和紧张，甚至愤怒，他还是保持着普通人类的外表。这让Chris几乎要喜极而泣。而Piers不会告诉他，其实他肾上腺素增加的时候，眼前还是会异变成那种昆虫所独有的复眼的视角，那样其实也不坏，有的时候还能说非常好。除了可以在战斗时更有效地拓展观察的视野，在某些时候也能够更好地全方位细看自己的队长，看清Chris总想要隐藏起来的可口样子。

 

       随着时间的流逝，人总是会遗忘一些东西。有的是曾经的痛苦，有的是爱恋冒芽时的酸楚，但也有人忘记了全部。

       Carla·Radames盲目地在沙漠之地行走着，她唯一还能记住的，只有她的名字。

       当她第一次给自己注入由Chris血液中提取出的进化衔尾蛇病毒后，她所期待的重新变回最初自己的结果却没有发生。衔尾蛇是修复了她，但它根据的基因样本却是她体内属于ADA王的基因片段，她被固定在了那个记录了她悲伤的外貌里。为了重新寻找属于她自己，属于Carla·Radames的基因，她对自己保存着过去记忆的大脑投去了期冀，那些细胞既然依旧有着旧时的信息，就意味着它们也有着旧时的基因。

       然而，衔尾蛇已经发挥了它最完美的作用，作为基因复制的模版已经被认定，再也不能修改，无论Carla尝试多少次，她还是困在了这个躯壳里。而脑部的反复损伤，即使修复作用很快使缺失处有新的神经细胞替代，但那些记忆却再也回不来了。渐渐地，她开始遗忘自己的目的，然后遗忘自己的过去，最后连恨意也被遗忘了。

       即使执着的本能让她不论到哪里都还是带着那个装着头颅的罐子，哪怕是那头颅中的大脑早已死亡，而成为了一枚腐烂的枯骨，但她也无法记起那个她爱过也恨过的人了。

       真正的Carla·Radames已经死了，留下的这个女人要如何活着全凭她自己，但直到她认清这点之前，她都会是一具活死尸。

 

 


	8. 新世界

     她把纸笔推了过来，却被因为她那个直接的用词惊到的Chris，吓得喷出咖啡散了一纸。

       『大叔……你是十四岁的纯情少女吗？这都要喷水。』Moira嫌弃地把纸快速扔到垃圾桶里。

       然而回答她的只有Chris不断地剧烈咳嗽，以及充血而通红的脸和脖子，也不知道其中有多少是吸入的咖啡呛咳引起，又有多少是因为别的。

       Moira挑了挑眉毛，重新拿过一张纸，再次推到了原来的位置。『放心吧，我不会跟Claire八卦你的情史的，哪怕这张纸还不够写。』

       『不……我是想说，我并不知道自己什么时候感染的，完全没有印象。因为BSAA一线队伍总是在各地重灾区行动，所以可能是任何时候。』突然地他停了下来，用一种震惊的眼神望向Moira。『所以我很可能把病毒传染给了别人？！』他变得异常紧张和恐惧起来，就像是刚听到了一些重要人的死讯。『如果不小心感染的话会怎么样？』他的声音战战兢兢，完全不像一个士兵的作风。

       『别紧张，感染了也不一定会怎么样，没有在二十四小时内出现症状，就意味着已经成为了像你一样的隐性病毒携带着，不会有什么生命危险。』虽然打扮得时尚过头，不像一个CDC工作人员，但Moira也依旧是接待人员中最专业的那一个。『我们需要名单只是为了更好地控制感染人数，对所有可能的人员进行检测并落实好预防感染的宣传罢了。』

       Chris沉重地点了点头，接过笔，却被Moira快速地抢过了那张纸。

       『我大概已经知道将会出现在上面的名字了。』Moira甩了甩白纸，用玩味的眼神瞟了瞟坐在另一边作为上等待登记的另一个人。『啊，我说的“大概”只是个表示客气的用词，意思是“完全肯定”。』

       她夺过Chris手里的原子笔，啪嗒一声按下按键、弹出笔芯，在纸的最上端龙飞凤舞地写上一个名字。而看到它的时候，Chris顿时显露出一种尴尬的，仿佛被抓了包的表情。

       『你呢，记得，下次不想人家知道，就不要一被提到就不断看向那个人，还有更加不要在没事可干的时候就两人死命地眉来眼去。』Moira用力地在纸上盖下一个登记处的印章。『好了，如果没有第二个新名字要上报的花，你们俩就都可以走了。』她朝向另一边原本等候着的下一个人——Piers Nivans。

       5分钟之后Leon和Buddy也带着同样的尴尬脸被这个厉害的小姑娘赶了出来。

       『本姑娘的眼神可是很尖锐的。』Moira从背后冲他们喊。这让他们溜得更快了。

 

       三天以后，他们见到了从纽约本部赶来的Claire。她看起来干练成熟了不少，有些CDC负责人的模样了。原本的短发也又留长了，披散在肩头，一如既往地温柔笑着，也一如既往地在看到许久不见的哥哥之后，开始拼命地打量评估他有没有好好照顾自己，然后用力地说教着，明明是妹妹却摆出一副担心的姐姐的样子。而她身后跟着的，穿着正装，拎着公文包，完全是秘书打扮的Steve，似乎已经忍笑到腹筋崩坏了。

       那天，六人聊了很久，关于新的世界格局，新的难题以及新的敌人。但无论如何，比起那些腥风血雨的过去，今日已有所大不同。

       最终当夜幕降临的时候，大家决定了自己新的去向。

       Claire第二天就将启辰飞往南美，展开与新的生物技术集团公司关于疫苗制作第三方监督条件的谈判。而Steve则将前往参加中东部分的CDC工作会议。

       Leon和Buddy决定留下，参加CDC的未知新区探索和感染者接待一线工作。而Chris和Piers则会重新回到，由原BSAA改制组建的重感染禁区医疗支援组织，继续担任一线守卫。

 

       『唔……』Piers显露出一丝不快的表情，眼神在Chris和那份双人的以警务身份进入志愿组的通知书上飘忽不定，似乎在纠结着什么令他心烦的事儿。

       『嗯？』走到身后观察了他一会儿的Chris，终于忍不住发声询问，并习惯性地抚摸了一把年轻恋人的头。

       Piers又叹了口气，却还是什么也没说。

       『怎么了？』很少见到他这样，或者说基本没有见过一向开朗又直率的Piers如此支支吾吾，Chris疑惑地坐到他身边，抓住他的手。这让Piers安下心来。

       『要是回到队伍里的话……』他瘪了瘪嘴，『就不能和队长这么自然地在一起了。』就算是过了那么多时间，Piers依旧惯于叫自家年长的恋人“队长”。

       『唉？』Chris显然并不能快速理解对方话中的隐喻。

       『我是说……』Piers停顿了一下，思索如何表达自己的意思。『回去的话，就要和队长分开睡了吧。』他用几乎是咕哝的音量说，像只是对自己抱怨似的。『啊……不过我会好好忍耐的。』虽然说着这样的话，他却还是如同要被抛弃的小狗一般发出了悲伤的“呜呜”声。

       不管听多少次那孩子的告白，Chris还是会脸红。他瞥过头去，不敢直面那孩子真诚又灼热的视线。 『大概……要是把名字申请登记到正式的档案表里的话……』羞耻感已经让他不知道自己在说些什么乱七八糟词不达意的句子了。

       但聪明的Piers却很好地理解了他的“队长”。他的眼睛里放射出光芒，连不存在的尾巴也大力地摇晃了起来。『这是求婚吗？这是要和我结婚的意思吧。』他猛地扑了过去，埋在比他高了不少的男人的脖子边嗅闻着。『太开心了！真是太开心了！』

       同时的，在打开的接待室门外，尴尬地矗立着的两人却沉默地对了对眼神，更像是在等待对方先发言。

       『哼！』按捺不住的Buddy最终首先从鼻子里哼了声，但他那别扭的表情与其说是在表达不齿，更不如说他其实又在吐不出口真心话的档口，打算“傲娇”一回了。

       『就算你这么说，我也不会摇尾巴的！』他转过头去，故意看向Leon所站位置的反方向。

       『是是是，亲爱的猫先生是就算得到了想要的东西，非常高兴，也是决不会向人摇尾巴的。』Leon低笑起来，『不过即便如此，我还是会好好奉上所有猫先生想要的东西的。』

       『谁是猫了？！！』有人炸起毛来，又引起了一阵笑声。

 

 

       因为人类导致的大灾难中，也有人类自己奋力搭起的方舟。而其中所储藏的不仅仅是生命，还有爱意。

       灾难褪去后的重建，这也许便是各人在新的世界、新的环境中的新未来、新人生。虽然无法忘记过去的伤痛，但是那些已经逐渐淡去，成为遗留在外表上的一道道早已愈合的瘢痕。

       进入支援队报道的Chris和Piers重新见到了Jill以及其他老朋友，而Leon也在之后的工作中得以机会向Hunnigan等大家介绍Buddy。

       而这时候，所有人都注意到了，他们彼此的左手无名指上都带上了闪亮的戒指。

 

                                 FIN


End file.
